Demigod of Fairy Tail
by No Name Anime Fan
Summary: Percy Jackson was sent to the Fairy Tail world when he was just an infant. Found in a field just outside of Rosemary Village, he is raised by a farmer and befriends Erza Scarlet at a young age. When a cult attacks the village he is left alone, until he is found by a dragon. Learning magic from her, he eventually joins the Fairy Tail guild, setting down a path full of adventure.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Percy Jackson or Fairy Tail. I'm only borrowing some toys of Rick Riordan and Hiro Mashima.

The sea god Poseidon watched as his son slept. He was only just a babe and had lost his mother. Sally Jackson had died in a car crash on her way to the grocery store. There wasn't anything left in this world for Perseus besides him and because of the Ancient Laws Poseidon could not keep him. Poseidon decided that he would send his son away to find a better life. He left Perseus with a trident necklace, that when pulled on would turn into a shield. It was a mix of mortal steel and Atlantian Silver. He also left Percy with a black pen that would transform into a sword made of Celestial Bronze. Its name was Ankalusmos, or Riptide.

He kissed his son softly on the head. "Goodbye Perseus," he whispered. His son then faded away to who knows where.

* * *

A farmer named Fugaku Taiyo was working in his field in Rosemary Village. He had been hard at work harvesting his crops to sell in the village. He wiped the sweat from his brow as he gazed at the clear blue sky. He stared at the clouds as they formed different shapes in the sky. A dragon, a sword, fish, and many more. He was broken out of his slight trance by a noise, which sounded like a crying child.

He walked through the field and saw a small, blue bundle. He picked it up and saw a baby. It had a tuft of soft black hair and sea green eyes. There was a pen next to the child in his blanket, which struck Fugaku as odd. The child also wore a necklace with a trident. Attached to the blanket was a note he hadn't noticed.

_'This is my son Perseus. I am unable to care for him. Turn to the back.'_

The note wasn't signed and left no idea as to who wrote it. Fugaku searched for a week trying to find the child's parents. With no luck with the matter, he decided to take Perseus in. Eleven years later Perseus was much bigger. He was a good kid, with a kind heart, and was always helping his father out in the fields He was good friends with two children in the village. Their names were Erza and Simon. The three of them were inseparable, doing everything together. They explored the nearby forests and would sleep over each other's houses. Erza and Simon gave him the nickname of Percy, dubbing that Perseus was too long.

Sometimes when they played together Percy would comment on how beautiful Erza's hair looked, causing the red-head to blush, leaving Percy with no clue as to why her face turned red. One day after working in the fields with his father Percy decided to go and explore the attic. He had heard from the other children in the village that their parents kept all kinds of things up there. His curiosity getting the better of him, Percy decided to see what was in his.

He walked up the old wooden staircase that led up to it and entered the dusty room. He let out a small sneeze as he wandered over to random boxes and began looking through them. He found old pictures, old tools, and other things. At one point Percy came upon a sea-green box with different designs carved into it. Inside were a necklace and a ... pen?

Percy uncapped the pen and it turned into a sword. A freaking sword! He began mentally freaking out, but he heard footsteps coming up the stairs and quickly attempted to hide the sword behind his back. He also tucked the necklace beneath his shirt.

"Hehe...Hey dad! How's it going?"

Fugaku sighed. "Percy, show me what you're trying to hide."

Knowing he was caught Percy took the sword out from behind him. "Dad what's this?"

"Well Percy... how do I say this?" He took a deep breath and continued. "Percy, you're not really my son. At least not in blood. I adopted you. The box in which you found the sword and necklace, well your father left them. He left a note that said you should always wear the necklace. He also told me that the pen was magic and will always return to your pocket. One day, he said you'd need to use it. He believed that you'll know when the time is right."

Percy soaked up all the information, but one thing hit him like a ton of bricks. "You're not my dad?" Fugaku went over to Percy and knelt in front of him.

"You are my son. My son in all but blood."

Then Fugaku embraced his son and Percy wrapped his arms around his father. They were still family, in all but blood.

* * *

A few weeks later

Percy was walking through his village on his way to Erza's house. Today the two of them were going to go to the little bakery nearby. Percy had helped the baker once and she said the next time he came in, he'd get something for free. He passed by a few houses and he whistled as he walked. His whistling stopped abruptly when the smell of smoke hit his nostrils. Percy spun around and saw that too the left of him, the town was in flames. People were screaming and crying. He saw a group of men shroud in black and purple with weapons trying to attack a woman and her daughter. He ran toward them and tackled one of the men to the ground. He rose and stumbled, narrowly avoided a sword strike aimed at his chest. He yanked on his necklace and a round shield, much larger than him, appeared. It was a beautiful silver color and a trident was emblazoned on the front.

He rammed into the other man and made him let go of the girl and her mother. The two ran away only to be captured. Percy quickly scrambled away and ran back to his house. He moved as fast as his legs could carry him, but he wasn't able to get there quick enough. When he rounded the corner and reached his home he saw it in flames. His father was fending off a group of slave traders with a sickle (used for cutting crops) but just barely.

"Who cares about this guy?!" One of them shouted out." Just kill him already."

Percy ran toward to stop them. He grabbed one of them by the arm and desperately hung on trying to get him to stop hurting his father.

"Get off you little brat."

The man pushed Percy away and lunged forward with his sword. It met its mark, scoring across his chest and a dark blossom of blood sprout up beneath his shirt. Percy fell to the ground in pain and watched in horror as his father was cut down right in front of him. Something snapped inside of him. An unknown rage suddenly came to the surface. He let out a scream of pure agony. A number of dark blue and brown magic circles appeared. Arrows made of water materialized, and solidified, turning into ice, shooting forwards to pierce the flesh of Zeref's cult. Sharp, jagged pieces of rock flew out of the circles, striking the men in a number of places. Some of them passed out, while a few died. As they fell to the ground, the arrows that were embedded in them reverted back to water. The earth around them shook intensely, causing buildings to come crashing down, and opening up chasms. Miles away, beaches experienced large tsunamis, the likes of which they hadn't seen in as if a flood had swept through, all of that power that Percy had suddenly left.

His world turned black as the fires raged on.

* * *

Percy woke up in a forest, with no clue as to where he was. Looking down at his chest, he could see that there was some sort of poultice on it. The pain from his chest had subsided for the most part, but now it was filled with panic. Rising quickly, Percy heard a loud rumbling sound behind him. Slowly turning around, he was greeted with the sight of a dragon. It had tough muddy-brown scales that covered its entire body and magnificent wings. It had moss colored green eyes with a black slit for a pupil. It had a broad head with a short snout and four powerful legs.

"Whoa", was all Percy managed say, as giddy excitement took over at the sight of a dragon. "You're really cool!"

The dragon tilted its head in curiosity. "You are not afraid of me, young one?"

Percy shook his head, disagreeing. "No! You're amazing! I mean you're a freaking dragon! You probably know all sorts of magic..." He trailed off. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away child."

"Do you know magic?"

"Yes I do. Why do you ask?"

Percy bowed his head solemnly. "Please teach me, I have to learn magic."

"And why is that? "The dragon inquired.

Percy's determined gaze met the dragon's curious one. "I need to learn magic to protect those close to me." He clenched his fist tightly. "My father died because I wasn't strong enough to save him. My friends might have too. If I were stronger I could have stopped that from happening. That's why I need to learn magic."

The dragon sat there in thought for a moment. "I shall teach you magic then. My name is Iwakane, the Earth Dragon. You will become the Earth Dragon Slayer. What is your name?"

"Perseus."

"Then you shall be Perseus the Earth Dragon Slayer."

Over the course of two years, Percy trained hard with Iwakane. He learned various Dragon Slayer techniques and was beginning to work on learning new ways to use them in battle. Seeing that her foster son had learned so much, Iwakane gave Percy a book on various sword techniques. Being given a wooden training sword, he practiced every day. He even began training with the sword his biological father had given him. He soon became skilled with a day Percy woke up and Iwakane was nowhere to be seen. He searched all over the forest for her with no luck. He searched all over the area and came up with nothing. One day while on the road searching for information, he encountered a powerful wizard. She had dark purple hair and black eyes. She had a kind yet tough air about her. Her name was Ur and she was an ice mage.

"So kid,"Ur said. "You're looking for your foster mom?"

Percy nodded. "Yes."

"I'll help you look for her then," she said with a small smile. "It's not like I'm doing anything important at the moment. Those geezers in the magic council can get their answers about being a Wizard Saint later. So what does your mom look like?"

"She's a dragon."

Ur fell over anime style thinking, _'What is with this kid?'_

They began their search soon after. They traveled together for a few months, before Ur had to return home to her village. She mentioned something about taking on a pupil. During their time together, Ur had become an older sister of sorts to Percy. They both frequently teased each other, and when things looked like they could get rough, she had his back.

As they said their goodbyes, Percy hugged Ur fiercely. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too," she replied with a gentle smile.

The two of them walked their separate ways. Percy wandered all over for about three months until he got to Magnolia. There he decided he would join Fairy Tail. Little did he know a certain someone would be there.

* * *

**Review lovely readers. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating in so long. I was busy most of July and then I went on vacation. I finally got the time to update this fic. You probably don't want to hear my excuses so, yeah .Well, anyway enjoy the chapter. Anyway, thanks to as suggestion I realized I was about to make Percy really OP. So if you read this the first two weeks it was out, I took away his other magic except for his dragon slayer magic. Oh and I'm kind of using a suggestion by CourtingTheMoon.**

_'Hi_' a person thinking.

"Earth Dragon's Roar" attack

I don't own PJO or Fairy Tail, okay. I just don't, so don't sue me because they belong to Rick Riordan and Hiro Mashima, respectively.

* * *

Percy sat on a bench in the middle of a town called Stonewell. He wore a plain black t-shirt and a pair of black shorts with blue stripes running down the side and his jet black was as messy as ever. Next to Percy a marble fountain spewed out water. He raised his hand slightly and he felt a tug in his gut. A thin line of water came out of the fountain and floated above the palm of his hand. He manipulated the water making it move around and take the form of different things. He sat deep in thought thinking about the first time remembered using his powers.

* * *

_Flashback_

After traveling with Ur for the past few months, Percy had discovered how powerful of a mage she was. Sometimes Percy would ask Ur to spar with him, wanting to keep himself in shape. Normally, they fought in hand to hand combat, and Ur always beat him. Occasionally, though if they were in a somewhat secluded area they would use magic. That was when Percy realized why she was asked to become one of the Ten Wizard Saints. He always suspected that she held back while they sparred, but despite that he managed to lose each time. Their spars were always the same: they'd fight, he'd lose. Repeat. But one day, something strange happened. Percy didn't actually win their fight (that would probably _never _happen.) No, on that day he discovered a new ability.

It was the last spar they had had before they parted ways. They were in a lush green forest with trees whose tops towered over their heads. Their leaves were rustled by a cool gentle breeze. Small fish swam rapidly in a creek, while small creatures like mice and voles ran through the undergrowth. The forest was teaming with life.

The two of them stood a couple of yards away from each other. "You sure you want to do this again Percy?" Ur asked.

"Yeah," he called out with a confident grin. "I'm going to beat you this time."

"You wish."

Percy decided to make the first move. He dashed towards Ur, jabbing at her face. She reacted quickly and caught his hand. Grabbing his wrist, she threw him away from her. He recovered in mid-air and landed on his feet. As soon as he did, Percy dashed forwards lashing out with a spinning roundhouse. She blocked it, but the persistent demigod twisted his body and sent another kick at her head. Ur ducked under it and kicked him in the abdomen, knocking him backwards. Percy continued attacking her; jab, hook, sidekick, sidestep. Dodge, kick, punch, repeat. All of his efforts turned out to be in vain. For each small hit he landed, she countered with about five more. His stamina began to run out.

Ur smirked. _'Kid's not giving up is he?'_

She then proceeded to send him flying into the creek with a powerful uppercut. Pain shot through his face as he landed in the creek with a splash. When his face made contact with the water, the pain began to subside. Rising from the creek he massaged his jaw.

"If you want to we can stop Percy," Ur said.

"I'm fine, "he replied. "Let's keep going."

This time Ur attacked first. She lunged at him and he felt her fist connect with his stomach. He doubled over, and she grabbed his arm and threw him away from her. Not giving him time to recover, she was on top of him attacking him with everything she had. Percy could barely defend against the onslaught. To put distance between them, he jumped over her and began inching towards the creek. Ur continued attacking Percy, but when his foot touched the water, his instincts took over. He felt a tug in his gut and the creek began to rise. The water then rushed forward and doused Ur from head to toe. She stopped in her tracks and shot a death glare his way.

"I thought we agreed not to use magic?"

Percy put his hands up in protest." I don't even use water magic!"

"Oh really? Then what was that?!"

"Freak accident?"

Ur shook her head and sighed. "No...I guess you might also be a water mage. It's probably something you were born with..."

He then fell to one knee. "Using it makes me tired. I guess I'll have to practice so I can become used to using the ability."

"Good idea. Just try not to splash me, you hear me?"

Percy smiled. "Crystal."

_Flashback End_

He then did exactly what he said. He practiced using his water magic each day and soon became skilled at using it. It was still tiring, but Percy's stamina had come a long way. He was then snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a train whistle. He quickly grabbed his bag and boarded the train.

Next stop Fairy Tail.

* * *

The Fairy Tail guild was as lively as ever. People drank, talked, and laughed. Some stood by the job board trying to decide what job to take, while others were simply fighting. This was the case of Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. The two boys were at it again arguing with one another. And soon that arguing quickly turned into the two of them physically attacking one another, which of course led to a brawl involving most of the guild. Then in the middle of the brawl the guild doors opened and a boy about Natsu and Gray's age appeared. The ones fighting paid him no attention and Percy openly gaped at the scene. _'Why are they fighting?_' he thought.

Suddenly a voice popped out of nowhere. "This is pretty normal for the guild. Are looking to join Fairy Tail?" The girl was about his age and she had short white hair and bright blue eyes.

"Yes. My name's Percy. What's yours?"

"My name is Lisanna. It's nice to meet you. If you're looking to join I can introduce you to the master," she said with a smile.

"I'd like that."

Lisanna then steered Percy around the fighting to the bar to meet the guild's master. Master Makarov wasn't exactly what he imagined. He imagined him being this tall muscular man that was middle aged and had an aura of power around him. Instead, he was met with a short old man who was balding and he had a white mustache. He was dressed in an outfit that made him look like a jester, but the hat that completed the outfit was stowed away next to him.

"Hello, my boy. What's your name? "Makarov asked.

"My name is Percy, sir." Even though he didn't look like much Percy could tell that he was powerful. He had heard that Makarov was one of the Ten Wizard Saints.

"I'm guessing you would like to join Fairy Tail."

"Y-yes," he said slightly uneasy.

Makarov then let out a hearty laugh. "Then welcome to Fairy Tail! Just go over to the barmaid and she'll give you your stamp. Oh by the way, the fighting is completely normal! You'll get used to it."

Percy then walked over to where the barmaid was. She then got out the stamp and asked "Where do you want your guild mark?"

He thought about it for a few seconds and then said "On my upper back please and can it be blue?"

"Sure."

And with that Percy became the newest member of the Fairy Tail guild. By then the fight had started to die down and some of Fairy Tail's other members went up to meet Percy. He quickly made new friends including a boy named Natsu and another one named Gray. Those two seemed to be at each other's throats. He also met a girl with brown hair named Cana. While he talked a little with Natsu he noticed a blonde haired teen standing in the corner listening to music on his headphones. Once they walked away to do something else he went over to the teen.

"Hi," he said with a wave of his hand. "I'm Percy."

Laxus looked at Percy surprised that he actually came over to talk to him. "My name is Laxus," he began as he scrutinized him. "Are you strong?"

"I don't know...maybe?"

"Well we'll have to put that to the test one day."

Percy walked off wondering what Laxus meant by that. "Well, see you later Laxus."

"Percy!"

He turned and saw Lisanna waving him over. "Hey come meet my sister, Mira." As Mira saw the raven-haired demigod walking towards them she couldn't help but think he was cute.

The next day Percy walked into the guild stretching out his stiff back. He wasn't that big of a fan of sleeping on the ground, leading him to make the conclusion that he needed some money. He had spent the rest of his jewel on his train ticket. He prayed that there was some way he could earn money. He saw Makarov sitting on the bar counter and approached him. "Hey master, is there a way I could earn some money? I need some so I can find a place to move in."

"Well you could always take a job." At Percy's confused look he spoke. "A job is where a wizard does a task of some sort and gets reward money in return. It could be anything from being a bodyguard to deciphering ancient text. Just go to the board and pick one."

Percy went over to the board eyeing the different jobs. Then he saw one that caught his eye. He grabbed and walked back over to Makarov and handed it to him.

"Defeat a small dark guild that has been terrorizing a town. Warning: They may be able to use magic. Reward is 70,000 J. I'm sure you'll be able to find someplace to stay with that money if you take this job, let me warn you though it'll be very dangerous. I suggest having someone accompany you."

"I'll go old man," Laxus piped up. "It'll be fun," he said smirking.

They then headed toward the train station. On the way there Percy convinced Laxus to get him a muffin so he could have some sort of breakfast. When they boarded the train Percy noticed that there no one else was on it. Laxus looked around the train and spoke. "I guess people are steering clear of that area because of what's happening over there."

Percy nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. There has to be some pretty serious stuff going on over there..." His hyperactive mind then gave its attention to the next thing on his mind. "Are we going to split the award?"

"This time you can have the full reward. _Just. This. Once. _I'm not doing this to be nice. I'm only doing it 'cause you need to find a place to stay." The glare that Laxus gave him left no room for argument. Percy gave his silent agreement and changed the topic.

"Thanks. So what kind of magic do you use? I'm a dragon slayer," he said with pride.

"I use lightning magic." Looking at Percy he scoffed. "So are you like Natsu who claims he was raised by a real dragon?"

"I was taught by a real dragon!" He exclaimed indignantly. "And unlike popular belief, they don't all breathe fire."

Laxus glanced at him oddly for a second. "Okay then." He then put his headphones on and they sat in silence. Well almost complete silence. Percy became bored sitting in the train doing nothing. He began tapping his feet on the ground and began drumming his fingers on his lap. Laxus narrowed his eyes, slightly annoyed, but did his best to ignore it. Luckily for him, they arrived there soon. As soon as the two Fairy Tail wizards got off of the train, the conductor quickly left. Percy payed him no attention and turned to look at the town. It was empty. He and Laxus began to make their way towards the center of town where the mayor lived. They passed empty shops that had been robbed and no food could be smelt from the windows of small eateries. It was a ghost town.

As they walked Laxus suddenly stopped and put his arm on Percy's shoulder. "Stop." He pointed to the right of him and Percy saw a large white house with large windows and a nice clean cut lawn. There was a sign in the ground that said "Mayor's office", so Percy guessed that it doubled as his office and his home. "Let's go in."

They entered the mayor's house, but it seemed as empty as the rest. Percy decided to call out hoping the mayor would hear him. "Hello? Anybody home?"

Lacus punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up, you idiot!"

Percy looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry."

Unbeknownst to them a cloaked figure creeped up behind them. As Percy and Laxus were in discussion about their next move due to the house seeming empty, a figure then snuck up right behind Percy and tapped him on the shoulder. Percy quickly jumped back in surprise, while lightning began to build up around Laxus's body. The cloaked figure jumped back in fear. "Please don't hurt me! My name is Raiko Brown and I'm the mayor please don't attack!"

The lighting stopped and Laxus stared at the man with suspicion. "Take your hood off."

The mayor pulled his hood back revealing a man in his mid-30s with a head of dark brown hair." I assume you are the wizards from Fairy Tail. As you may already know, some dark wizards have terrorized this town and stolen from us. They've also beaten the citizens who stand up to them, so you can tell no one does anymore. Because of this many of our citizens were secretly moved to a safe location one night, but now the wizards have seemed to make a temporary base here and people are unable to return to their homes. I'm asking you to defeat them. They seem to have set up their base by a river just west of here."

Laxus nodded. "Got it. Let's go Percy."

"Good luck."

* * *

Laxus and Percy traveled through the woods and found themselves at the bandit's base. They all sat in a circle drinking and talking, in front of a wooden structure that was beginning to look like an actual building. Judging by the magical vehicles and stacks of supplies it'd soon be a permanent home to them. They were in a great location as well, being about five miles away from the small town in a somewhat secluded area. Percy scanned the campsite and noticed a creek, eliciting small grin on his face. _It's my lucky day._ "Laxus, I say we take them by surprise since they have the advantage in numbers. I have an idea, but let's get this done quick. Follow my lead."

Percy held his hand out and felt a tug in his gut. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate on making the water in the river rise. He shot a glance at Laxus, who read his face and nodded in understanding. The blonde spread his arms out and lighting began to form in his open palms. Percy nodded and sent the water crashing down on the unsuspecting wizards. At that moment lightning bolts began to shoot out of Laxus's hands. **"Lightning Storm."** Bolts of lightning began to rain down in an odd pattern striking the wizards, causing more damage since the wizards were wet. When some tried to dodge the bolts, they were still electrocuted by the lightning that traveled through the water. That combo attack took out most of the wizards in the guild. Only about three remained.

Percy ran out from his hiding space and attacked the nearest dark wizard. **"Earth Dragon's Roar."** Chunks of rock emerged from Percy's mouth and hit the unfortunate wizard knocking him out. He then saw Laxus taking on the remaining two. One was keeping up with Laxus and was fighting him on equal footing, while the second wizard helped the other one out, by attacking Laxus while he was occupied with the other mage. Percy then dashed forward guessing the other wizard wasn't well versed in hand to hand combat and sent a kick enhanced with his dragon slayer magic at the other wizard. **"Earth Dragon's Talon."** The other wizard fell to the ground unconscious. Percy gave a triumphant grin and fell to his knees panting. He turned around and saw Laxus still fighting the other wizard. He sent the other wizard back with a blast of lightning. "Time to finish this. **Lightning Explosion**!" His opponent was engulfed in lighting and he fell to the ground. Laxus smirked and walked towards Percy. He helped him up and held his fist out with a small smile. Percy's fist met his.

"That was fun."

* * *

**I tried to make this longer, but I'm feeling pretty tired so sorry about grammar and spelling. Anyway here are the votes. If you said for example 'Mira or Cana' I'll count it as a vote for both. So here are the votes, so far. Next chapter will be filler and maybe the next one will be too then I'll get to canon. I might just include all the little fairy tail childhood bits in the next chapter. So next time, a reunion with Erza, meeting Gildarts, and a certain Beast Quest. I'll try to make the next chapter better. **

**Oh yeah and about the timeline. Percy is a year younger than Erza. Their village was attacked when he was 8 and she was 9. Erza spent about a year in the tower of heaven. Percy spent two yrs. with Iwakane and a few months with Ur. He then traveled for about two years. He joins FT when he's 12 and she's 13. It was never said how long Gray trained with Ur, so I'll say he lived with her for two years and then joined FT after she died. Percy parted ways with Ur at 10. So that's the timeline...slightly altered. **

**Erza: 13**

**Mira: 2**

**Cana: 2**

**Ultear: 2**

**Edited on 8/11/15.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Fairy Tail or Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Here's the next chapter!**

_'Character thinking'_

"Yo" character talking

One morning Percy sat at a table in the guild eating breakfast. As he shoveled eggs and bacon into his mouth he looked across the table at Cana. She stared down at her deck of cards, her eyes searching for something amongst them. Finally, she stopped shuffling through her cards. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Carna, mfft why're you schimiling", Percy said with his mouth full of food.

She raised an eyebrow."Huh?"

Percy swallowed his food and spoke once again. "Why're you smiling, it's just that I've noticed that lately you've been really quiet and you haven't been talking with anybody. You haven't even talked with Gray! And I thought you liked trying to tell his fortune!"

"There's no reason for me smiling. Does there honestly have to be a reason! And who cares if I haven't talked to Gray in a while even though we are friends. I've just been thinking about some stuff!" Slamming her hands on the table she glared at him. "Okay!"

Percy put his hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry Cana for making you upset."

She looked down at the floor. "Look, I'm sorry Percy for blowing up at you like that. I'm sorry."

"No, it's my fault Cana. Sorry."

"Let's just leave at that. We're both sorry."

"Yeah."

Percy then went back to eating his food, while Cana stared at the guild doors. Once Percy finished his food he sat with his hand against his cheek bored. He kept swirling around the ice cubes in his drink with his straw. He sat there idly. He was then startled by the loud noise of someone talking outside. He got up and ran outside with Cana following close behind him. _'Finally something interesting!'_ Outside he saw a flying horn. "Magnolia will now move into Gildarts shift. All residents get to the designated areas."

Then all of the sudden Magnolia began to shift and move apart creating a long and wide walkway leading straight to the Fairy Tail guild. _'What the heck is going on? Magnolia just moved?'_ Cana saw the stunned look on his face and began to explain what Gildarts Shift was. "Last year, when Gildarts was coming back to Magnolia from a mission, his magic got out of control and ended up destroying a part of the town. He's the guild's most powerful mage after the master. He's incredibly powerful."

"Whoa", were the only words that Percy could say after hearing that Gildarts was a strong wizard, but to think that he was so powerful that he _accidentally_ destroyed part of the town.

"Yeah, Gildarts is really strong", she said her eyes shining. Percy and Cana stood outside watching a figure who Percy assumed was Gildarts get closer. The figure became clearer as he moved towards the guild. He could see a tall man with orange hair approaching. He wore a plain black t-shirt with a tattered cloak thrown over it, along with an armored waistband and black pants. Cana ran to Gildarts eager to greet him._ 'I'll finally tell him today!'_

Gildarts bent down and smiled at Cana. "Man, Cana you got big since I last saw you!"

Cana blushed. "It's nice to see you again Gildarts. There's a something I want to tell y-".

She was cut off when Glidarts stood up. "Are you new to the guild?" He asked addressing Percy.

Percy nodded. "Yes sir." His eyes shown with excitement and admiration.

Gildarts stuck out his hand. "Well it's nice to meet you, kid."

"It's nice to meet you too."

Gildarts then headed into the guild with Percy and Cana trailing behind him. There was a shout of joy from the guild seeing that their strongest wizard was back. Most of the guild gathered around to listen to Gildarts's tale of what happened on his mission. Everyone around his age sat and listened to what Gildarts was saying. Everyone except Cana, that is. She sat off to the side staring at the scene wistfully. Percy walked over to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Percy. I guess I'm just a bit tired," she said with a fake smile.

* * *

_A Week Later_

In a medium sized apartment Percy slept peacefully. A small smile was on his face as he drooled. The covers were thrown off of him and he slept in an odd position. Warm rays of golden sunlight danced on his eyelids. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked, his eyes adjusting to the sunlight. He wiped the drool of his face subconsciously, not even knowing it was there and slowly made his way to the bathroom. He splashed some cold water on his face waking him up and making him feel better. He brushed his teeth, put on his clothes and headed out the door on his way to the guild. When he got there, everything was normal. Natsu and Gray were fighting, Lisanna and Elfman talked quietly, and Mira sat there bored.

He headed over to the job board searching for the one that had caught his eye the previous day. It was an escort mission and requested that two wizards take it, but Percy was sure he could handle it. But it wasn't there. Percy walked over to Makarov where he sat supervising.

"Gramps," Percy said. "What happened to the escort job that had a reward of 85,000J? Did someone else take it?"

Makarov nodded his head." This morning someone else took it, but they thought they could handle it on their own. I believe the train she is leaving on will be arriving soon. You should be on your way, you don't want to miss your job."

"Wait, you want be to go on a job with this girl? I don't even know her!"

"Who says you must know her to help her? I am also aware of the fact that you wanted to go on that job and so did she. I highly doubt she'll be opposed to you coming. If she is, tell her I insisted on you coming."

"Okay", Percy said. He then turned around and headed out the door intent on getting to the train station in time. He ran as fast as he could and once he got there, he paused to catch his breath. When he looked up after catching his breath, something, better yet someone caught his eye. A girl his age with long red hair put in a braid and dark brown eyes. She wore a steel breastplate and she had a sword at her hip. She wore a skirt along with long socks and brown shoes. Even with the new outfit and long hair he recognized her, Erza.

He ran towards her shouting her name out. "Erza! Erza! "His eyes shone with excitement. She turned and looked at him. Tears began to form in her left eye. "Percy?"

When he reached her he had a megawatt grin on his face. A tear rolled down his cheek. "Y-you're okay?! I thought they had gotten to you."

She hugged him and mumbled. "I thought they had gotten to you too." One they heard the trains whistle they broke apart from their embrace. "Why are you here Erza?"

"I'm about to go on a job. I'm a member of Fairy Tail."

He grinned, "What a coincidence. I am too. I joined recently. So I'm guessing you're the one who took the escort job."

"Yes."

"Well, gramps said that I should come along with you. He told me someone had taken that job, but I wouldn't have guessed that it would be you. And if you're gonna get pissed about it, that's what the request asked for. Plus we can catch up."

"Okay, let's go." The two then boarded the train.

* * *

After the tiring job the two of them sat on a train back to Magnolia. Erza's armor had a gash in it and Percy had a cut on his forehead, but the bleeding had stopped a while ago. Other than that the two of them were okay, minus a few cuts and bruises. The two discussed the job and their experience with Fairy Tail.

After laughing about a joke that Percy had made about the Vulcan that had smacked him into a tree, Erza stared him dead in the eye. "Percy you need a new sword. Yours is ridiculous! It didn't cut any of the dark wizards or Vulcans. It is really weird! Tomorrow I'm taking you to a sword smith and to the shops to find and if need be make a sword for you that actually works. And you better not be late." She said that last part with a menacing glare causing Percy's sweat to drop. He had forgotten how scary she could be.

* * *

_5 years later_

Percy, Mira, and Lisanna stood before a large beast. It had red and green fur and towered over them. It also had giant yellow chicken feet and it had large muscles. It let out a loud roar that shook the heavens. During their mission the four of them were losing to the beast and Elfman decided to try to perform a takeover, but it was unsuccessful. Lisanna stepped forward and held her arms out. "It's me big brother! You don't have to be afraid. We won't hurt you. Just calm down and listen to us."

The beast simply raised its enormous arm and swung it in sweeping arc headed straight for Lisanna. Percy rushed at her and pushed her out of the way. **"Earth Dragon's Scales." **Scales appeared on Percy's skin acting as an armor of sorts protecting him somewhat from the attack. He was still sent flying into a cliff and he fell to the ground.

"Percy!" Mira cried out. She was already bruised and exhausted, but she transformed into her **Satan Soul**. She flew up in the air and fired a blast of black energy at Elfman. "**Soul Extinction!" **The blast hit Elfman and he was sent staggering back, but recovered. Mira was then swatted away and sent flying into the ground. She lost her Satan Soul form and lay there unable to move. As Elfman advanced Lisanna stood in front of Mira her arms held out in fierce determination. "I won't let you touch Mira! Stop it! Fight it! I know you wouldn't hurt me. Before, when Percy got hurt it was because the beast took over. Now it's time for _you _to take over."

The beast stopped and stared at Lisanna standing still. It seemed to be thinking about something. It's clutched its head like it had a splitting headache. Just when it seemed to finally be calming down it let out a huge roar. It grabbed Lisanna and began to squeeze her in its large hand. She struggled trying to break free, but her efforts were in vain. The beast then smashed its hand into the ground and then threw Lisanna into the ground. Mira struggled to get up crawling over to Lisanna watching her fade into a bright light. Tears dripped down her face, splattering the ground. "Lisannaaaa!"

Percy heard the scream and he could hear the pain and suffering that it contained. He slowly got up his legs shaking. Small pieces of rubble fell off of him. He had small cuts and bruises all over his body. He ran forward ignoring the pain in his legs and dashed at the beast. He jumped at the beast and his arm extended and struck it in the face.** "Earth Dragon's Spear"** "**Earth Dragon's** **Roar!** He then sent a tornado full of sharp rocks at the beast. "**Earth Dragon's Talon!" **He kicked the beast in the face sending it staggering backwards. **Secret Dragon slayer Art: Rugged Earth: Earthen Spears**. Out of the ground emerged giant stone spears that sped at the beast knocking him to the ground. The spears cut its body causing blood to seep from some of its wounds. Then a giant blunt pillar slammed into the beast's midsection, causing it to fall unconscious and it then faded and revealed a wounded Elfman. Percy then fell to one knee panting in exhaustion.

* * *

**Sorry for the crappy chapter. I really need to work on fighting sequences and coming up with spell names XD**

**Anyway, I feel that I kind of rushed this chapter. Sorry. I'm now going to work on my other story that I've neglected.**

**Erza: 17**

**Cana: 3**

**Mira: 3 **

**Ultear 3**

**Matt: I don't hate Percy's homeworld ;)**

**Guest: He might find out what happened to her ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4**

* * *

A group of three people left a house with disappointed looks on their faces. One had his hands clasped behind his head and the other was a blonde girl who gave a small sigh.

"Aww man, Natsu. We didn't get an award even after going through all that hard work," the blonde whined.

"We didn't burn the book like we were supposed to, Lucy. So we shouldn't get a reward."

Lucy pouted. "I guess you're right."

"Yeah Lucy," the third chimed in.

"Shut it you stupid cat!" She yelled at Happy.

Later that night, he three of them sat around a fire roasting fish. Lucy looked at Natsu who was stuffing his face with fish. "Natsu, how did you know that house wasn't really there's?"

"They smelled like a different house," he replied.

"Aye", Happy said.

"Sure it's easy for you to animals to say."

The next morning they walked through the forest on their way back to the guild, well at least Natsu and Happy were. Lucy sat in the comfort of the inside of Horologium, so she wouldn't have to walk.

"Are we there yet? She inquires," Horologium says.

"Why don't you walk on your own? I ask," Natsu grumbles.

"Because I'm tired. She says quite haughtily."

Something began to rustle in the bushes and Natsu leaped in them. Gray emerged, and the two of them began throwing insults at each other once again.

"Erza's due back any day now," Gray said. "We should head back."

"Wait! The Erza?! How come I've never seen her in Sorcerer's Weekly?" Lucy asked.

"There's only one reason. She's scary!" Natsu exclaimed shivering.

Gray crossed his arms across his chest. "She's so scary she could probably kick down three mountains."

Happy munched on some fish lazily. "Don't exaggerate Gray, it's more like two."

"If she can knock down one mountain she's scary enough," Lucy said deadpanned.

Suddenly the ground beneath them exploded. "Hey!" Natsu yelled.

A group of 5 people quickly snatched Happy from them and disappeared. A small distance away, the group of wizards stood in front of Happy looking at him greedily. The small blue cat was tied to a stick, roasting over a fire. "Guys don't eat me! I'm gonna taste weird cause I have to use the bathroom," he said shaking. (From fear or the need to pea, we'll never know)

"I don't care", one of them said. He was short and had gray skin and pointy ears.

"Oi!" Natsu called out, peering over a large rock. "What are you doing to our friend?! You'll pay! Let's go Gray!"

"Got it!"

They leaped over the rock and attacked the wizards. Gray quickly knocked out two of them with a swift kick to the face. They appeared to be twins. He then knocked out a man who looked like a chicken with a powerful punch. Meanwhile, Natsu fought the little gray skinned man. He kept sending blasts of sand at Natsu. Natsu became fed up with having sand in his mouth and grew angry. "Take this!** Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" A fiery fist knocked him out.

Gray went to take down the next one. He had already stripped in the midst of the battle and was about to attack him when the wizard stared at his magic ball. "I predict in your future trouble with water and women," the man said.

"You trying to read my fortune buddy?!" He yelled before knocking him out. He and Nastu rounded them up and bound them to a tree.

"Lull...a by..." one of them groaned.

Lucy stared at him in surprise. "Huh? Lullaby?"

A shadowy fist crept beneath the wizards and engulfed them. Natsu, Lucy, and Gray's eyes widened. "What happened to them?"

* * *

_Later that day_

Natsu and Gray were fighting once again when Loke came running into the guild. "Guys", he said panting. "Erza's on her way here!"

Everybody in the guild stared at the doors in fear waiting for her to arrive. Then a woman with long red hair, wearing armor, walked into the guild carrying a large decorated horn.

"What's that?" Max asked.

She glared at him. "It's the horn of a beast I defeated and the locals of the village were kind and decorated it. Is there a problem?"

"No not at all!"

"That's Erza?" Lucy whispered to Mira.

Mira nodded. Erza looked at them before speaking. "Mira, is the master here?"

"No, he's at a meeting with the guild masters."

"Very well. Listen up! I heard that Fairy Tail has been causing trouble lately. Master Makarov may not care, but I do" Erza turned to Cana and Wakaba before yelling. "Cana! Control your drinking! Wakaba get rid of that filthy habit! Vjeeter! Take the dancing outside! Nab just pick a job! And Macao... I don't know where to start."

Erza felt someone's arm on her shoulder and saw who was leaning on it. "Come on Erza! Lighten up!" She turned to face him. "I heard you destroyed another building on your job."

He grinned sheepishly. "It was an accident."

Erza gave him a small smile. "It always is."

"Hey!" He said putting a hand over his heart. "That hurts me right here. It really does."

Erza laughed.

"Plus didn't you do the same thing, last month?"

She glared at him. "I did not."

He put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, don't have to get worked up about it."

"Who's he, Mira?" Lucy asked.

He was around six feet tall with messy jet black hair. His sea green eyes shone brightly in amusement as he stared at Erza. He wore a high collared black waist coat with dark green trimmings that was tucked in to black pants, along with steel toed boots. A small green Fairy Tail guild mark lay over the right breast of his jacket.

"That's Percy; he's possibly one of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards."

"Really?! He seems so laid back."

"That's just how he is."

Erza grew serious once again and turned to Natsu and Gray and they stood up straight in fear, pretending that they weren't fighting. "Natsu, Gray, I need your help with something. I heard troubling things in my travels and I would like your help."

"Uuh, sure Erza. We'll help", they said in unison. They glared at each other.

"Wow!" Mira said her eyes shining. "Natsu, Gray and Erza all on a team together. They could be Fairy Tail's strongest team!"

Percy's expression darkened. He was sure he knew what Erza had heard about because he had too "Erza do you mind if I come along and meet you guys at the train station?"

"No."

His face lightened up and he grinned. "Thanks!"

At the train station Lucy sat on a bench sighing. Why did Mira ask me to come along? Right. I'm supposed to stop Natsu and Gray from fighting. Well that's hopeless. The two of them were at each other's throats once again.

"Augh! Why did Erza ask you to come along Natsu?! I can handle this myself!"

"Well I don't want to be here!"

"Then leave!"

They then heard a voice behind them. "I hope I'm not too late." Natsu and Gray immediately stopped fighting and gave each other a one armed hug. "Oh hey Erza," Gray said nervously.

"Good morning. "She then noticed Lucy. "I don't believe we've met."

Lucy smiled. "My name is Lucy and I'm new to the guild. Mira told me to come along that way I could learn a thing or two."

"I believe I've heard of you, Lucy. You're the one who took down a gorilla with just your pinky."

"Well that's what happened, exactly," she said.

"Oi! Hey guys", Percy called out, running towards them. He then tripped over his own feet and fell flat on his face. "Ow."

Lucy's sweat dropped. He's one of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards?

Percy stood up. "I'm okay!"

Natsu clenched his fist. "Erza, I'll help you but on one condition."

She turned to face him. "And what's that?"

"A rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail! I'm a lot stronger than I was back then."

"You're an idiot, Natsu!" Gray exclaimed. "She kicked your ass last time! What makes you think that's going to change?"

"Shut up, Gray!" he yelled." So do we have a deal Erza?"

"I accept your challenge. I can see you've gotten stronger, but whether or not you can defeat me remains to be seen."

"Great!"

On the train they all sat in a booth. Natsu sat with Gray and Percy on one side, moaning clutching his stomach. Lucy sat next to Erza holding Plue.

Gray stared out the window his hand resting on his chin. "Honestly Natsu, you're pathetic."

Natsu groaned.

"Natsu, come sit with me," Erza said. Natsu got up and him and Lucy switched places. Erza then punched Natsu in the stomach, knocking him out.

Lucy stared at Erza in surprise. She's not as sane as I thought she was.

"Hey your name was Lucy right?" She turned to the side and saw that it was Percy who had talked. She nodded. "You'll get used to it Lucy. This guild may be a little crazy, but it's great."

She smiled. "I think you're right."

"So Erza, "Gray said speaking up. "What exactly are we doing?"

"On my way back from a job I stopped at a pub in Onibas. It was a place where local wizards would gather. While there I overheard some men talking about an object known as Lullaby. They said something about it being under a magical seal. They mentioned having plans for it," she replied.

"So you think those plans are that bad?"

She nodded. "That's why we're going to storm Eisenwald. And I'm not foolish enough to take on a magical guild myself. That's why I asked you guys to come."

Gray nodded in understanding. "Okay."

"But isn't a lullaby something you sing to a kid at night?" Percy asked.

"Yeah," Lucy said, suddenly remembering something. "Wait didn't those guys who try to eat Happy mention Lullaby." Gray nodded and he began to fill Erza and Percy in.

Percy put his hand on his chin in a thinking pose. "So maybe those guys who tried to eat Happy were members of Eisenwald. Or at least they were."

"Probably, man."

They then bought sandwiches to eat and Lucy got them a discount. (I will not say how, because you already know lol)

After taking a bite of a sandwich Lucy spoke. "So what kind of magic do you use?"

Munching on fish instead of a sandwich Happy spoke up. "Erza's magic is pretty. It makes her opponents bleed."

"Umm I wouldn't exactly call that pretty," she said deadpanned.

"I find Gray's magic prettier than mine", Erza said staring out the window.

"Oh you mean this?" Gray said making a fist and placing it over his palm. A magic circle appeared and when he removed his hand there was a miniature ice sculpture of the Fairy Tail guild mark. Percy smiled. That magic reminded him of Ur's. I wonder how she's doing.

"I use ice magic", Gray told Lucy.

"Wow that's cool. Now I get why you and Natsu don't get along. You're like fire and ice. You don't mix. What kind of magic do you use Percy?"

"Earth magic."

"Can you show me it?"

He rolled up his sleeve and his skin turned to rock. "That's one of my spells. It's good for defense."

"That's pretty cool. It looks like scales."

"Yup."

They got off of the train at Kunugi station. As they walked with their luggage Percy had this strange feeling.

"Guys, where's Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"It's my fault. I forgot him. Please hit me as retribution", Erza said.

"Umm no", Lucy said looking at her oddly.

On the train Natsu stood up glaring angrily at the man in front of him. "Who do you think you are? You think you can insult my guild. I'll show you!" He was about to attack him when he clutched his stomach. "Uuugh." Suddenly the train came to a stop and so did Natsu's motion sickness. Natsu grinned. "Now you're gonna pay. Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!

"Guard Shadow" Numerous shadows rose up from the ground to block Natsu's attack. A large explosion occurred blasting the top off of the train's car. On the side of the railway Lucy, Percy, Happy and Erza rode in a magic four-wheeler. Gray rode on top hanging on to the car as it sped towards the train. Then out of the side of the train Natsu appeared and he flew right into Gray knocking him off the train.

"I'm glad to see you're all right, Natsu." Erza grabbed Natsu and hugged him against her armor and he quickly pulled away.

"Ah thanks. On the train there was this really weird guy who said something to me about this thing called Lullaby and he bad this creepy looking flute. Then he attacked me. He was such a jerk."

A tick mark appeared on her head and Erza slapped Natsu. "You idiot! Were you paying attention on the train?!"

Percy's sweat dropped. "That's Erza for you. Forgetting that she knocked him out."

Natsu stood up and rubbed his cheek. "Well the flute that the guy had was shaped like a skull except it had three eyes."

"That's weird," Gray muttered.

"I've heard of that!" Lucy exclaimed. "Lullaby. It's death magic. It's forbidden because when one casts it, it is supposed to kill instantly. But I here Lullaby's worse."

"Worse than that!?"Percy exclaimed. "Wow, it must be something."

"That it is", Erza said putting on the cuff that focused her magic into the vehicle. "We must find them."

They sped off intent on stopping Eisenwald. In the distance they saw smoke rise into the air.

"Head over there Erza! It's coming from Oshibana station!" Percy yelled leaning his head out the window. When they got there, a crowd had gathered there. Men in blue uniforms carrying megaphones advised the crowd to leave. Erza asked one of them to tell her what was going on and when they didn't comply she knocked them out. "Eisenwald is inside. Let's go." They ran past fallen knights who worked for the magic council. They entered the main room and found Eisenwald waiting for them.

Erigor smirked. "I see you fairies have finally come. You're about to witness something great."

"Why would you activate Lullaby?" Lucy cried out.

"The council denied us of our rights and these people turned a blind eye. For that they have also sinned. So they shall pay the price. Tell me. What do train stations have?" He asked standing atop a loudspeaker. They gasped.

"You bastard!"Percy yelled. "You're going to broadcast Lullaby's death magic through the loudspeakers?"

"Precisely. Now excuse me I have some place to be." Erigor flew off to another part of the train station. Percy grit his teeth and ran off after him.

"Natsu, Gray. Go help Percy. Lucy and I will handle things here," Erza commanded.

They both nodded and followed Percy. Kageyama and one of his guild mates went after them, leaving their guild. Erza and Lucy stood there alone, about to face the whole guild.

"Heh, you two girls think you can defeat us? You're just from Fairy Tail which is a guild full of weak wizards. Hey when we're done defeating these weak fairies, let's play games with them," one of them said.

Erza glared at him and requiped a sword into her grasp. She pointed it at them. "You will pay for saying those things about Fairy Tail! Prepare yourselves!"

* * *

**So here's the fourth chapter. Had some writer's block. So this story will follow fairy tail canon with twists and turns, then deviating into another plot.**

**So pairing poll is over and here are the results.**

**Erza: 21**

**Mira: 4**

**Cana: 4**

**Ultear: 4**

**So the endgame pairing is Percy x Erza**

**So hope you enjoyed. See you guy's next chapter!**

**Matt: Did you review, this PJO/Blue Exorcist story called the Exorcist. Did you? Umm that's my other account and I don't mean to make this public or whatever but you haven't sent me an email or anything. I know it probably sucks because I typed it on my phone and it lacks details but can you give constructive criticism please! I mean calling my story crap doesn't really help... But I am going to name the swords. Percy is actually going to name them! So don't jump to conclusions! If this is a different Matt well sorry. But if it isn't please don't just call my story crap. Tell me what you think needs to be fixed and btw I didn't have that many spelling errors :/ Scratch that I did, because I didn't has the lifesaver known as word. Anyway if you are going to continue reading that story my new goal is to make it not crap as you call it and impresses you! Thanks for telling me what was wrong with it but you don't have to be so mean about it :( anyway I like your idea about Edolas, I am going to incorporate it in the story :)**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Fairy Tail or Percy Jackson

* * *

"Prepare yourselves!" Erza glared daggers at the men in front of her. "You'll pay for insulting Fairy Tail!"

One of them laughed. "You think you can take us on with a sword. We have plenty of them around our guild." As if to demonstrate this, a large number of them requipped swords with a few chuckles. The one who had just spoken raised his sword into the air and charged with a yell towards Erza. The scarlet haired mage gave a small grin before dashing forward to meet them with incredible speed. She slashed through a few of them with her blade easily and requipped to twin swords, defeating yet another bunch of them. She then switched out her twin swords for a pike and then a battle axe, defeating members of Eisenwald.

Lucy watched in awe as she defeated her enemies with ease. "How is she doing that? "Lucy muttered to herself.

Happy appeared next to her munching on a fish, causing Lucy to jump up in surprise. "You're creepy you stupid cat!"

"No need to be mean, Lucy," he said pouting. However, his pout quickly changed to a smile. " Do you see how pretty Erza's magic is? It makes people bleed!"

Lucy's sweat dropped. "Yeah...beautiful. Anyway how does she do that?"

"It's called requip magic", Happy said. "It's like your celestial magic but she pulls weapons from a pocket dimension. But Erza takes it to a whole others level. While most wizards can only requip weapons she can requip armor."

As if on cue Erza requiped her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Some of the men in Eisenwald who were perverted began to drool slightly as they saw her armor begin to disappear. When the golden light that enveloped her faded Erza stood there clad in her new armor. It was composed of silver metal. The small breastplate was made of feather like metal pieces, showing midriff was left exposed and below it were larger metal pieces over a long white skirt. She wore metal gauntlets and boots and two large metallic wings sprouted out of the back of the armor.

She pointed one of her swords at the remaining Eisenwald members and more swords appeared in the air and began to fan out in a circle, attacking them. "Circle Sword!"

Most of the Eisenwald members were unconscious at this point and Erza dropped to one knee, panting slightly. She looked at her surroundings seeing that members still remained. She turned her head to Lucy. "Care to lend a hand?"

Lucy snapped up straight in surprise. "Sorry!" She grabbed a key from her waist and pointed it in the air. "Open gate of the Golden Crab, Cancer!" A red magic circle appeared and the crab spirit appeared.

Cancer snipped his scissors rapidly, looking at Lucy. "What do you need, baby? A new do?"

Lucy sighed. "No Cancer, I need you to take these guys out!"

"You got it!"

Cancer went to work, giving the members of Eisenwald horrible haircuts and attacking them with his scissors. The rest of the members lay on the floor, in a pathetic pile, each with a shiny bald head. Cancer disappeared after Lucy thanked him.

Erza turned to Lucy. "That was impressive."

Score one for Lucy! The blonde thought happily to herself.

"But", Erza said. "I find it quite degrading how he calls you baby. He's a crab hair dresser shouldn't he snip or crab or something?

"Uuh cool, snip?" The spirit said confused.

Lucy pouted. Points lost...

"Well if you don't need me I'll be going baby, uh snip." Cancer disappeared in a flash of light.

Erza stood up, having caught her breath. "Lucy go that way and look for Erigor," she said pointing to the hallway to their left. "I'll go the other way."

Lucy nodded. "Okay."

She took off running in the other direction not wanting to disappoint Erza in fear of her wrath with Happy flying behind her.

Percy ran through Kunugi station in search of Erigor, in the hopes of finding him before he broadcasted Lullaby over the loudspeakers. He ran through countless white walled hallways that looked the same to him, too be honest he had no idea where he was going. While he ran down one particularly long hallway, Percy saw a door at the end of it that was left slightly open. HE could see a crack of light coming from behind it. Percy headed towards the door and opened it, stepping onto a balcony outside. Floating in midair was the Reaper himself, Erigor.

Erigor cocked his head back to look at Percy. "I see you found me."

"Well your plan to broadcast Lullaby over the speakers, it's not going to work dumbass. Because I'm going to stop you."

Erigor threw his head back and laughed. "Well the joke's on you fly! We have much bigger plans, but you won't live to see them." Erigor raised his scythe and slashed it in the air, sending a gust of wind in Percy's direction blowing him backwards. Percy requipped his sword and dashed towards Erigor, activating his Earth Dragon's Scales. Erigor made gestures with his left hand before activating a spell, Storm Bringer. He opened his palm and a mini tornado emerged, hitting the demigod pushing back into the ground. Percy stood up from the dust, his clothes lightly damaged but he had no injuries. Erigor's eyes widened in surprise. "How are you..."

Percy smirked. "These scales offer me protection that acts just like armor and now. It's time for me to stop you."

He lept into the air, sword poised and ready to attack. He swung it in a wide arc at Erigor's head that the wind mage blocked with his scythe. Percy then began stabbing and slashing like a demon, his sword a blur as he attacked Erigor. Erigor managed to block some of Percy's more dangerous attacks but was still being overpowered. Percy knocked Erigor back with a powerful kick to his midsection, before jumping back onto the ground. Erigor managed to stop himself from flying all the way back and winced in pain. Erigor gave a smug smile and activated his Storm Mail. Percy went on the offensive attacking Erigor with his sword, only to have it stop as soon as it collided with his storm mail. Sparks flew from his sword and Percy jumped back. He requiped his sword and grinned. "So you have your own kind of protection against attacks." A brown magic circle appeared din front of Percy and his cheeks and stomach began to inflate. "Earth Dragon's Roar!" A tornado of rocks was expelled from Percy's mouth.

Erigor rested his scythe on his shoulder for a moment before extending his palms outwards, his fingers slightly bent covering them in currents of wind. "Magic Wind Palm!" The two attacks collided with each other, both fighting for dominance. Percy's pushed Erigor's back hitting the mage, but his Storm Mail protected him from the brunt of the blow. The wind mage let loose multiple projectiles from his storm wall, and Percy dodged them, the impact of each damaging the balcony. Percy jumped into the air and his arm turned into a club of rock and he sent it at Erigor, and had smaller ones emerge from the sides of it curving towards Erigor, leaving the only way to evade the attack was to move forward in Percy's direction or block his attack. Erigor went for the second option and coated his scythe in wind magic and began slicing at the smaller clubs. Percy withdrew his club, transforming it back into his hand. Percy grinned. "You're pretty strong, but it's time to end this."

"I'm afraid we can't. I'm on a schedule and this has already taken up to much of my time. I must be getting to a certain meeting in Clover." Erigor gathered a large amount of wind magic in his palms and blasted it outwards at Percy. It sent the demigod flying backwards. Percy regained his footing but found himself trapped behind a wall of wind. He charged forwards, planning to get through by using sheer brute force. As soon as he made contact with the wind wall he was blown back. Percy felt the sting of the wall and was glad he still had his Earth Dragon's Scales still activated.

A familiar voice called out from behind him. "That's not going to work idiot."

Percy turned his head to see Erza. "Oh hey there. So you took those Eisenwald guys out?"

She nodded. "They're all unconscious, I take it you had a run in with Erigor?"

"Yeah, but I didn't even notice the wind wall while we were fighting, "he said as his skin slowly morphed back to normal. "So does it go around the whole station?"

Erza nodded."Yeah, I warned the citizens away that had gathered around the station. Now Eisenwald's plan to broadcast Lullaby won't succeed."

Percy scratched the side of his head. "Yeah about that Erza. Erigor told me that he is headed over to Clover with Lullaby. Any idea what he's going to do with it? I don't really know why he'd go-"

A tick mark appeared on her head. "Percy you are such an idiot sometimes! The guild masters' meeting is in Clover! Sometimes I question how you made S-Class."

Percy gave a slight pout. "No need to insult me. Let's just meet up with the others and find a way to get out of here."

Erza led the way down a corridor to the other side of the station where she had previously been. Out on the balcony was Lucy her head staring up in surprise at the wind wall with Gray who stood behind her eyes wide as her skirt flapped upwards. "Whoa...Lucy your skirt!"

Lucy let out a slight shriek and kept it from flapping in the fierce wind. "Stop looking you pervert"

"Sorry, "Gray said. Happy stood there by Lucy's side muttering to himself. "I swore there was something I had to tell you Lucy."

Lucy raised an eyebrow at the blue cat. "What was it?"

"I don't know my brain hurts trying to remember..."

Lucy let out a deep sigh. "That isn't very are we supposed to get to the other side of the wind wall if-"

"Oi! Lucy, Gray, Percy, Erza!"

Lucy turned to see Natsu barge in with Kageyama thrown over his shoulder. "Is that a member of Eisenwald?"

Natsu nodded. "Yeah the jerk attacked me on the train earlier! SO I had to get some payback and I totally kicked his ass!"

"That's great Natsu, but we have other problems," Erza said. "Erigor created a wind wall and we're trapped inside of the station."

He dropped Kageyama unceremoniously on the ground and gave them a wicked grin. "So let's bust through it!"

"That's not going to work. It's impenetrable."

"So how are we going to get out?

"I have no idea."

The salmon haired dragon slayer's face brightened up immediately. "Oh I know! Lucy you can summon us to the other side using one of your spirits. At Everlue's mansion I traveled through this weird area with that fat lady." He shivered. "It was really weird in there."

Lucy gawked at him. "You traveled through the celestial spirit world?! That's against the rules; humans aren't allowed to go in there!"

"Well I did," he muttered.

"And even if we were able to travel through the celestial spirit world, there'd need to be another mage or spirit on the other side. So that'd never work."

Happy raised his paw in the air. "I got it! I just remembered what I forgot. Lucy that crazy maid that dug holes through the ground was a spirit. After the Duke was arrested she gave me her key to give to you." He reached into his green bag and pulled out a golden key. "Can you summon her?"

Lucy nodded and took the key from Happy. She closed her eyes and summoned Virgo. "Open! Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

Virgo appeared and her appearance had changed drastically from what it once was. Instead of her gorilla like body, she was in a much more petite and slender form but her pink hair and blue eyes remained the same. She bowed to Lucy. "Did you summon me princess?"

"Princess?"

Virgo nodded. "You are my master and I shall treat you as such, now do you require my assistance?"

"Yes, but van we work out a contract later? We're in a hurry!"

"Of course princess, now what can I help you with?"

Lucy grinned. "I need you to dig a tunnel to the outside of the station. Can you do that?"

"Of course!"

Percy stared at them a bit glum and mumbled to himself, "I could have just eaten the ground."

Lucy, Gray, Percy, Erza and Kageyama all rode in the magic four wheeler, speeding trying to reach Clover in time. Since they had left the train station Natsu and Happy had gone ahead to catch up with Erigor and stop him.

"Erza slow down!" Percy yelled. "You're going to run out of magic power if you keep going at this rate!"

She turned and glared at him. "Would you rather have the guild masters die?!"

Percy opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it. "Just be careful of how much of it you use." I just hope Natsu has caught up to Erigor. He took some damage during our fight, so he shouldn't be as fast.

Currently, Natsu was in the middle of a fierce battle with the leader of Eisenwald on a bridge. Happy was off to the side, recovering from the strain of using his Max Speed. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" A torrent of orange-red flames were expelled from Natsu's mouth and sent towards Erigor. Erigor raised his hand and expelled a blast of wind at Natsu, blasting him off of the bridge.

Natsu cried out in shock,"Huh?" He plummeted over the side as he began falling into the ravine. As he tumbled through the air Natsu attempted to slow himself down somehow but to no avail. Damn it. How am I supposed to beat him if I'm down here? His eyes widened in surprise as he suddenly remembered something. The pinkette grinned. Thanks Macao. Natsu stretched out his arm and a blast of flames came out of it. It reached up towards the bridge and stuck to the bottom of it, yanking Natsu up. Natsu shot up to the top and jumped back onto the bridge. "Getting rid of me so easily?"

Erigor smirked. "You're somewhat skilled aren't you, but you're nowhere near as strong as your friend, are you?"

Natsu grit his teeth. "Why you!" He dashed at Erigor and began attacking him furiously in a fit of anger. A fiery hook to the face, a blazing kick to the ribs, an elbow to the face. Natsu jumped back after finishing his onslaught and grinned. "How was that?"

Erigor wiped some blood from the side of his mouth. "Not bad, but can you deal with this?"

He activated his Storm Mail and smiled. "With this no fire mage can defeat me!"

"Wanna bet? Fire Dragon's Roar!" As his signature roar attack sped towards Erigor, the flames began to dissipate, extinguishing themselves.

"What?" The dragon slayer said in surprise. "How'd you do that?"

Erigor laughed. "Flames are useless against me so you might as well give up!"

"Yeah Natsu," Happy said piping up. "Just leave this guy to people like Gray and Percy. They can defeat him but you on the other hand are too weak."

"What did you say?!" He cried, outraged. Natsu gripped one of the tracks and began to pull on it, uprooting it. His body became engulfed in flames as his eyes burned with anger. "I'm going to make you eat those words!" The wind from Erigor's storm mail began to fade, as the updraft by Natsu's flames pulled it way, fueling them further. Natsu glared at Erigor and rushed at him. "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" He head-butted Erigor, right in the chest defeating him.

Natsu dropped to the ground, panting tired. "Did ya see that, Happy? I really showed him!"

"Aye Sir!" Happy's voice then dropped low so Natsu wouldn't hear him. "But Percy did wear him down for you."

Natsu perked his head up. "What did you say?"

"Nothing."

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Next chapter the Lullaby arc will end and Galuna Island will probably start. Hmm maybe Percy will find out Ur's fate ;). Anyway, thanks for all the support! Thanks to all of you who review, faved, followed or even just took the time to read this story. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own PJO or FT.**

**A/N I had writer's block for awhile and have been trying to figure out in what direction I'd like to take the story. I've now figured that out, so thanks for bearing with me.**

* * *

The magic four-wheeler skid to a stop on the bridge. Percy swung the door open and stepped out. He walked over to where Natsu stood, the others following. He wolf-whistled seeing Erigor's unmoving form on the ground. "I see you did a number on him Natsu! Nice job!"

Natsu gave him a toothy grin in reply. "Thanks man."

"Of course I could have beaten him faster than you did," Percy added with a smirk.

Natsu demeanor quickly changed as he bristled with anger. "What did you say?! Say that to my face!"

"Hm?" he asked a disinterested look on his face. It always amused him how Natsu could do a complete 180 and go from happy to aggravated.

Natsu clenched his fist angrily. "Pay attention you jackass!"

"Huh?"

Natsu grit his teeth. "Never mind."

Erza walked towards the two dragon slayers. She glared at them, instantly quieting them. "We don't have time for this you two! Now where's the flute Nastu? I'm assuming Erigor dropped it, so do you have it?" she demanded.

Natsu began sweating bullets at the scarlet haired mage's stern look. "Uuh...hehe well you see..."

"Don't tell me you lost it!"

"I didn't! It was right here..."

He was cut off by the sound of an engine coming to life. They turned to see Kageyama behind the wheel of the magic-four wheeler. The shadow-mage sped past them, dust trailing behind him, headed in the direction of Clover.

"Crap," Percy muttered. "We have to go after him! Let's go!" He broke off into a sprint after Kageyama, the others quickly following suit.

Around fifteen minutes later, Percy found himself about 100 yards away from the guild masters' meeting hall. The magic four-wheeler lay abandoned in the wood. Percy tugged on his necklace and his shield appeared. Strapping it to his back, he ran as fast as he could, hoping to warn the guild masters in time.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the woods Makarov sat on a rock meditating. The bushes behind him rustled, and Kageyama emerged, flute in hand. Makarov sat unmoving, but spoke "What are you doing here young man?"

Kageyama's eyes widened, having believed Makarov hadn't noticed him. He put on a fake smile and stood in front of the guild master. "Would you mind if I played you a song?"

Makarov stood up, staff in hand and stared hard at him. "Go ahead." As he put the flute to his lips, prepared to play, Kageyama felt Makarov's intense gaze. He began to sweat nervously.

Makarov cocked his head slightly at Kageyama's hesitance. "Well?"

As Kageyama was about to play, Percy burst through the bushes and decked the dark-mage. Kageyama stumbled backwards, dropping it. He heard a "crack" and saw that he had broken the flute. The rest of Team Natsu appeared, ready to fight. They relaxed a bit seeing that the flute was no longer in his possession.

"We might have a problem," Lucy said nervously.

"What is it?" Erza said.

"The flute", Lucy replied pointing at the magical object. A dark purple aura began to seep out of it, an ominous feeling washing over the area. The dark magic that it contained began to spiral, taking the form of a tall wooden beast. It had three glowing pink eyes, monstrous hands and feet, and an extremely large head.

"Shit", Percy muttered under his breath. "That's one big monster," he said, removing his shield from his back. Covering himself in scales, he prepared to attack.

Natsu grinned, his fists ablaze. "I'm all fired up! Let's kick some ass!"

Erza requipped into her Black Wing Armor before dashing forward on the offensive. She hacked and slashed at the beast, while Natsu backed her up unleashing a barrage of fiery blows. Percy turned to Gray as they watched their friends fight. "We can't let them have all the fun, right?"

Gray smirked. "**Ice Make: Lance**." Multiple lances of ice shot forward at the wooden beast, impaling it. It let out an agitated roar in response. Percy threw his shield Captain America style at it before leaping into the air, cheeks puffing up, stomach swelling. "**Earth Dragon's Roar!**" A tornado of rocks shot forward making contact. Combined with the other attacks, the monster stumbled back, riddled with holes. Continuing their assault, Natsu, Gray, Percy and Erza slowly forced the creature back. It let out a loud screech and black matter began sweeping inwards, prepared to devour their souls. Before it could, it fell to the ground with a crash, a large cloud of dust rising.

Percy jogged over to the site, searching for his shield, before placing it on his back once again. Some of the guild masters, who had emerged from the meeting hall moments before to watch, began to clap. As the dust cleared, everyone could see the humongous crater the creature had left. The guild masters gawked at the sight. Goldmine, the master of Quatro Cerebus spoke up. "You...you destroyed the meeting hall!" The other masters glared at the Fairy Tail members. "Get them!" One shouted.

A chorus of voices rose up from the guild masters. "Yeah!"

"Time to go!" Natsu exclaimed. None of them argued, following the pinkette, hoping to escape their pursuers.

* * *

Percy entered the guild hall in a good mood as usual. Today he had shed his overcoat, and was wearing the same black pants as before, steel toed-boots and a black shirt with the Fairy Tail guild mark over his right pectoral. As he passed by his fellow guild members who drank and chattered endlessly like they normally did, a smile tugged on his lips. His eyes scanned the guild and he spotted Levy on the opposite side. She was hunched over what he thought was a book. Levy wore her gale-force reading glasses as she sifted through the pages quickly. Before he could head over there a voice called out to him. Percy spun around and found the owner chugging down a barrel of beer.

His sea green eyes lit up at seeing her. "Hi Cana."

She put down the barrel with a small grin. "Care to join me for a drink?"

"Sure why not?" It's not like he needed to talk to Levy right away.

Percy ordered a mug of beer from Mira and sat down with Cana, opposite of her.

"So how are you Percy? I imagine you're tired from the whole Lullaby incident."

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I guess. I mean there was this one guy who put up a decent fight and just when I was kicking his ass he decided to run. And then Natsu took him down," he said sighing.

Cana chuckled. "That's Natsu for you! So did you do anything interesting afterwards to relax? Maybe with Erza?" She said with a sly grin.

Percy choked on his drink and began coughing. "What makes you think that?" He asked a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Well you are number 1 on Sorcerer Weekly's Hottest Male Wizard List and Second on Most Eligible Wizard Bachelor's List," she stated.

Percy shook his head laughing. "I can assure you that none of _that_ has happened. Why'd you even bring it up?"

"Oh no reason," she replied, downing another barrel.

Percy tilted his head back draining his mug. "If you say so," he said skeptically.

He rose from the table and headed off in Levy's direction. He found her hunched over a book, intently staring at a piece of paper next to it. Beside her were multiple books that she was using for reference, as Jet and Droy stared over her shoulder. Percy tapped Droy on the shoulder and he slid over quickly.

"Levy?" Percy called out gently.

She was snapped out of her thoughts and turned around, annoyed. "What? I'm kind of busy right now Percy!"

"Sorry Lev," he said. "What are you working on?"

Levy scooted over, allowing Percy to see the piece of paper's ancient language that had her stumped.

"I have to decipher it for this job that I took," she explained.

"Oh wow! I can actually read this! "Percy exclaimed.

"Wait you can?!"

He nodded, pointing at the symbols as he translated. "A half-blood of the eldest dogs...I mean gods! Shall reach sixteen against all odds, and see the world in endless sleep the heroes soul cursed blade shall reap. A single choice shall end his days, for Olympus to preserve or raze."

"Wow," Levy said in awe. "How'd you do that?"

Percy shrugged his shoulders. "It just came to me I guess. Who even gave you this text?"

"This really strange man," she replied. "He was old and graying with green eyes..They resembled yours. And he had this really mysterious air about him. He seemed troubled about something-"

A loud shout suddenly erupted from the second floor of the guild, which resounded throughout the guildhall. "Masteeer!"

The heads of many members spun around to see Mira staring at the S-Class job board, appalled. Makarov's attention shifted to her. "What is it Mira?"

"An S-Class job has been stolen Master! It's the Galuna Island job! Who do you think took it?"

Makarov spit out the beer he was drinking. " What idiot would've taken such a job?! Who could it be..." he trailed off.

Laxus smirked, leaning back against the wall. "Now that I think about it, I saw a cat fly up to the second floor and take a job."

"You just let Happy take it Laxus?!" Mira shouted angrily.

Laxus shrugged his shoulders. "Hey I just saw a cat. How was I supposed to know it was Happy?"

"You could have stopped him! "Mira exclaimed.

"Calm down I'm sure they'll be fine."

"All right?! This is an S-Class job, they could get killed-"

"That's enough Mira," Master Makarov said. "I'm sure Natsu and Happy knew that when they stole the job. I'll send somebody to fetch him. His attention shifted to Gray. "Gray, go after Natsu," he ordered the ice mage.

"You got it gramps!" Gray replied.

"Your clothes Gray," Cana reminded him.

"Shit! Where'd they go?" The ice mage ran off in search of his clothes for what was probably the thousandth time.

* * *

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy wandered through the harbor of Hargeon in search of a boat to take them to Galuna Island. "Natsu", Lucy began. "Why are we going to take a boat to Galuna Island? What about your motion sickness?"

He waved her comment off. "It'll be fine Lucy. Stop worrying so much."

"I don't know Natsu," Happy said as he flew next to the dragonslayer. "Lucy does have a point though. Taking a boat to Galuna Island does seem kind of stupid."

Natsu ignored Happy. "Let's just try and find one."

"Oi! Natsu!"

Natsu spun around to see Gray approaching them.

"Master sent me to bring you back to the guild. By force if necessary," he said.

Natsu snorted. "Yeah, like you could take me back there. You're too weak ice princess."

Gray's eyebrow twitched angrily. "What did you say, you pyro?"

"You heard me," Natsu said with a smirk.

An unknown voice interrupted them. "You wish to go to Galuna Island?"

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy spun around in surprise. In front of them was man who wore a hooded cloak.

"Eh!" Lucy exclaimed. "Who are you?"

* * *

Percy drummed his fingers on the wooden table out of boredom. "Where are Gray and Natsu?" He muttered.

"If you're that worried," Cana said facing him," Why don't you ask Master to go after them? It's been a couple hours and that drumming's getting annoying. Isn't that why Levy kicked you out?"

"She didn't kick me out...more like asked me nicely to leave."

Cana waved his protests off. "Yeah, cause it's Levy. She's too nice to be a jerk about it."

"You're right. I guess I'll ask gramps if I can go after them," he said rising.

Cana grinned. "Have fun."

"Lay off booze Cana," Percy called back over his shoulder.

She snorted in reply. "Yeah right."

Percy walked over to where Makarov sat with his eyes closed, deep in thought.

"Gramps?" Percy said.

He opened his eyes and looked up at the demigod. "Yes Percy?"

"It's been a couple hours since Gray left and he's not back yet. Something might have happened. Can I go after them?"

Makarov nodded. "Be my guest."

Percy turned on his heel and ran out of the guild, calling back behind his shoulder. "Thanks gramps!"

Sometime later, a small boat washed up on the white shores of Galuna Island. Alone, since the sailor who agreed to take him mysteriously disappeared, Percy stepped out of it, and dragged the small vessel into the trees. Hiding it in hopes that no one would find it; he set off in search of his friends.

* * *

**Wow! It's been way too long since I've updated. Like waay to long. **

**Oh and some parts of this chapter that may seem kind of random...well their going to help set the stage for future events. So until next time! **


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Fairy Tail or Percy Jackson.

* * *

Walking throughout the night in the pale purple moonlight, Percy was able to reach the village by dawn. At its entrance was a large wooden gate, surrounded by concrete on both sides where it jutted out into the forest. Atop the concrete walls, Percy could see that two guards were stationed to keep watch. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he called up to them.

"Hello!"

Both of them glared suspiciously at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm a member of Fairy Tail," he replied proudly. "I'm looking for my guildmates."

"Really?" One of them sneered. "Then prove it."

Percy sighed. Lifting up his shirt, he turned so that they could see the guildmark on his back. "There. Are you happy now?"

"How do we know you didn't draw that with a pen?" The other asked.

Percy tugged down his shirt, huffing in annoyance. These men were really getting on his nerves. He knew he had to find his guildmates and they were getting in his way. He didn't have time for this and was done playing around. "Just let me in!" He bellowed, piercing them with the strongest glare he could muster. The men yelped in surprise, snapping to attention immediately.

"R-right away," one of them said nervously.

A moment later, the massive gates to the village swung inward, allowing Percy entry. He gave the men a curt nod of acknowledgment, before setting foot inside the village. He scanned the village, searching for someone that could help him find what he was looking for. Asking a kind old woman where it was, Percy made his way over to the chief's hut. Entering, he found an old man with tanned skin sitting Indian-style on the floor, his back facing Percy. He wore a white tribal-like kilt along with a cloak and numerous gold rings on his legs and left arm. The most noticeable detail to Percy was his long white sideburns.

"Excuse me," Percy said. "Are you the village's chief?"

The man turned to face Percy, the long lines in his face showing as he sighed. "Yes."

"I'm a member of Fairy Tail. I'm here to look for my guildmates."

"Ah yes," the old man nodded. "They already left. Your friends set out this morning to explore the island and see if they could reverse the curse."

"What curse?

The old man waved his hand dismissively. "I'm getting to that. Anyway, if you ask me they should just destroy the moon. Then all our troubles would disappear."  
Percy frowned, impatience crossing his face. The chief nodded. "Ah yes the curse. A few years ago, the moon turned purple. Every night since then, the people of this village have transformed into demons."

Percy raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Demons?"

"Yes," the chief said gravely. He withdrew his arm from beneath his cloak, revealing an indigo claw.

"Oh. That's..uh,strange," he said awkwardly, staring at the claw with wide eyes. He'd seen quite a few strange things in his life, but never a human with a claw for a hand. That was unless he was to count Elfman's Beast Takeover.

The chief caught him staring and drew it back under his cloak. Percy opened his mouth to apologize, but the chief held up his other hand. "It's fine. Now then, shouldn't you head after your friends?"

Percy dipped his head in apology. "You're right. Thank you-?"

"Moka," he answered. "Chief Moka."

"Alright chief, I'm off then."

Leaving the village, Percy found himself in a dense forest. There was vegetation all around, upturned brown roots, thick green bushes and vines that coiled around the trunks of trees like snakes. There didn't appear to be any sign of his guildmates nearby. Looking above the treetops, he could make out the top of a tan structure. Some sort of building, he decided. Maybe he'd find his guildmates there. After all it was the most noticeable landmark on this island. _'It's the perfect place to start looking.' _ A moment later, he was snapped out of his thoughts by the rustling of bushes. He spun around and caught a glimpse of a cloak amongst the leaves of the trees. _On second thought..'_ Deciding he'd start there, Percy took off in pursuit of his target.

* * *

Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Gray stood before an enormous temple that loomed overhead. A massive stone staircase marked the pathway to the entrance of the temple. Shooting each other curious looks, the group began climbing the stairs up to entryway. Once they reached the top, Natsu and Happy rushed inside, with Gray and Lucy following behind, albeit it at a slower pace. Inside they found a room so large, that it felt almost cavernous. Despite the sheer size of it, it was empty. The only sign that there had ever been human life here were the various drawings that covered the walls.

"Why's it so empty in here?" Natsu asked, as he wandered around the room.

"I don't know, so can it flamebrain," Gray retorted.

Natsu's eyebrow twitched out of irritation. "What did you say?" Natsu growled, bristling with anger. He smashed his sandaled foot against the tiled floor, sending his foot straight through it. "Huh?!" He exclaimed as he tried to pull his foot free of the floor's grip, but he only succeeded in causing more tile to fall away. Due to its old age and the force of Natsu's foot, the entire floor began to cave in, sending the startled members of Team Natsu through it and on top of a rough stone floor. The impact took knocked the wind out of them. It took Lucy and Gray a few moments to regain their bearings, while Natsu and Happy bounded back onto their feet quickly. Looking up, the group could see what was left of the caved in floor and through that the floor above. They found themselves in a cavern, much larger than the previous room. Every few feet or so rocks, both big and small, dotted the space, but there didn't appear to be anybody or anything down here. That is until Lucy caught sight of something. Letting out an audible gasp, she stared at in horror and amazement. Gray, Natsu, and Happy turned to face her, hearing her gasp, and following Lucy's pointed finger, they found themselves looking at the same things she was. Frozen inside a massive block of ice was a monstrous creature.

"Deliora," Gray muttered his steely blue eyes wide with disbelief.

"Deli- what now?" Natsu said glancing at the ice mage.

Gray glared at the dragon slayer, but tore his gaze away and stared at the creature instead "Deliora..." His voice trailed off. How could Deliora be here? On Galuna Island of all places? Last he saw of it, that monster was on the Northern Continent. Why was it here? What could someone want with something that powerful? Whoever was holding the beast here had a death wish, Gray was sure of it. Thoughts raced through his head like a whirlwind, but they kept drifting off to his old master Ur. Taking note of the opening in the cave above the creature, Gray watched as sunlight shone down on the block of ice.

"Guys," Gray piped up, turning to face his friends. "I think we should wait here until nightfall."

"But why?" Lucy questioned. Gray's response was a finger jabbed at the ceiling. Lucy nodded in understanding. "Got it, but-" She was silenced when Gray clamped a hand around her mouth. He also shot Natsu a look, as if daring him to say anything, but the dragonslayer remained quiet.

"Someone is here," Gray whispered. The four of them split up, Gray and Lucy hiding behind one rock, with Natsu and Happy taking cover behind another.

Hearing the click of boots across the cold stone floor, Gray peered out from behind the rock and saw two men talking. One man had medium length brown hair and eyes, along with facial features and ears resembling that of a dog. He was shirtless, revealing his thin body. He also wore a pair of denim jeans. Beside him was a man wearing a long black cloak that swayed from side to side as he walked. He fastened his cloak with a silver clasp that had a lightning bolt emblazoned upon it. His hair was a mess of silver spikes, a few locks hanging over his forehead. He wore a white half mask that covered his forehead, eyes, and nose, exposing only his lower jaw. Engraved upon his mask were intricate red designs, and it had black lenses that hid his eyes. The click of his polished black boots resounded throughout the entire cave.

"So Toby, are you and your friends off to capture the intruders?"

_'How do they know about us?'_ Gray wondered.

Toby nodded. "Reitei said to capture them and if we can't kill them. He doesn't want them interfering with the Moon Drip ceremony when it's so close to completion."

"I see," the man said, still smirking. "I shall rejoin Reitei. You should meet up with the other two and be on your way."

"Yes sir," Toby said, before scampering off to find his comrades. The masked man was left alone for a moment before disappearing in a flash of light. Gray let out a sigh of relief once he did so. They hadn't been discovered.

"They're not from the island," Natsu declared. "They smell different."

Gray nodded. "You're probably right Natsu."

"Gray," Lucy began, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "What is Deliora?"

Gray drew in a shaky breath. "Deliora is a demon that terrorized the Northern Continent, destroying many villages, mine included. My old teacher Ur," he paused, keeping back a tear that threatened to fall. "She sealed Deliora in that ice at the cost of her own life." He clenched his shaking fist. "This Reitei guy," his eyes flashed dangerously. "If he ruins Ur's memory I'm going to kill him."

* * *

Leaping on to a tree branch, Percy could see the swish of a cloak as the figure leaped from tree to tree. He continued tailing the cloaked person until the trees began thinning out and eventually gave way to a small clearing. The figure, which he could now tell was a man, stood in the center of it. He had a mane of wild green hair and wore a red mask with four horns protruding from it. It was adorned with blue and yellow designs. He also wore a simple red shirt and black pants. Percy landed in the clearing behind him. He eyed the man warily. "Who are you?"

The man turned and grinned. "Zalty."

Percy then took notice of the crystal ball in the man's hand. His eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here? Do you have anything to do with the curse that's been placed on this island?"

Zalty wagged his finger at Percy. "Tsk, tsk. Now I'm afraid that's none of your business." Extending the hand that held the sphere, Zalty released it. It streaked forward, smashing into Percy's stomach. The demigod grunted in pain, as he hit the ground with a thud. Percy winced, as he picked himself up off of the ground. He glared at the masked man, and raised his arms, settling into a fighting stance. They began to morph into stone clubs. Something about this man's scent was off, causing Percy to feel anxious. Thrusting his arm outwards, his club raced towards Zalty's chest. The masked man grinned, and leaped into the air, landing atop the club.

"I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that."

Percy grit his teeth and yanked his arms upwards, flinging Zalty into the air. Percy's other arm shot forward, its blunt end transforming into the sharp tip of a spear. He stabbed at the masked man, but Zalty twisted his body in mid-air. Percy's spear traveled right beneath his hip, missing him by a few inches. Percy clenched his jaw angrily. He withdrew his spear, it transforming back into a regular human arm. Percy's hand glowed gold for a moment as he requipped his sword. He raised it threatingly. "Tell me about the curse you placed on this island," he demanded.

"Curse?" Zalty repeated, sounding like he wanted to burst out laughing. "This so called curse is simply a side effect of resurrecting one of Lord Zeref's great creations."

"Zeref? Who is that?" Percy asked, his brow furrowing in confusion. The name sounded familiar, but he couldn't place where he'd heard it before.

"Anyway," Zalty said. "I best be going now." As he turned around to jump back into the trees, His crystal ball streaked towards Percy, but this time the demigod was ready. Percy cleaved the ball in half with his sword. He grit his teeth and took off after Zalty, ready to catch the masked man and get some answers. However, he was knocked aside by the crystal ball smashing into his back. He grimaced, as he was sent crashing to the ground. '_Just what kind of magic is this?'_

* * *

Back in the cave, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy awaited nightfall. Natsu had fallen asleep long ago and Happy was starting to doze off, leaving Lucy and Gray to sit in an uncomfortable silence.

"Uh," Lucy began awkwardly. "How about I summon one of my spirits for entertainment?"

Gray shrugged his shoulders in response. He had too much on his mind to care. Lucy pulled out a silver key and summoned a beautiful spirit who carried a harp.

"Lyra, could you play us something?" Lucy asked.

Lyra nodded and sat down on a rock. Running her fingers delicately along the harp, she began to sing a song. Its melody was lovely, but beneath the warm sound was something deeper. In Lyra's voice there were undertones of sadness that stirred something within Gray. The ice mage's thoughts continued to drift off to Ur. Running miles through the snow and ice, grueling workouts, hours correcting stances. Taking ice baths, stripping to become accustomed to the elements. Ur's kind smile, the warmth and care that was beneath her icy exterior.

Small droplets of liquid began to fall onto Gray's pants, making the fabric grow even darker. His tears fell silently as he remembered his teacher. Lucy moved to sit beside him, her chocolate brown orbs full of sympathy. Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder she searched for the right words. Nothing came to mind, so all she said was, "It's night now."

Gray wiped away his tears. "All right. Wake up flamebrain and Happy and we'll be on our way."

* * *

Reitei stood atop the temple in all his masked glory, observing his followers as they chanted in a circle. Beside him, the other masked man watched with a smile. Reitei turned to him. "Why are you smiling Storm?"

"I'm simply excited that my plans for Deliora's body will come to fruition soon."

Reitei nodded. "Yes they will. Once I defeat Deliora the body will be yours." He noticed Storm's grin turn into smirk and frowned beneath his mask. "What is it?"

"It's time to greet our guests."

As if on cue, Reitei heard the pounding of feat across the stone floor of the temple's roof. Turning around, Reitei spotted the intruders that he had received word about. They all appeared to be members of a guild, and judging by the guildmark on the salmon-haired ones shoulder they were members of Fairy Tail. His teeth gnashed together angrily when he realized who was leading the group of wizards. "Gray."

Gray froze when he heard Reitei speak. "Lyon?"

Reitei reached up and removed his mask, revealing cold black eyes and a sneer. "I suppose I won't be needing this anymore," he said, tossing it to the ground. He turned to his subordinates who had momentarily stopped performing the moon drip ceremony. "Continue," he ordered.

Natsu grinned cockily. "Oh no you don't." The dragon slayer sprinted toward the chanting people, fists ablaze with orange fire. Lyon dashed forward to meet him, and hit Natsu's sternum with an open palm strike, freezing him upon contact. Every part of him was encased in ice, save his hands, feet and head.

_'Tch, you idiot,'_ Gray thought. Natsu was going to get himself killed, so he knew he had to do something. He ran forward and kicked Natsu, sending him tumbling down the steps of the temple. "Lucy," Gray shouted, turning back to look at the blonde. "Take Happy and head to the village. Those guys who we heard about might attack it soon."

"I'm on it," Lucy replied. "Let's go Happy."

"Aye sir!" With that, the exceed lifted Lucy up and took to the sky.

Watching them go, Gray then turned to Lyon. "Now it's just you and me."

"Not quite," Lyon said, motioning to Storm.

Storm shook his head. "I'm not participating in this battle. Your friend here is no interest of mine. He's too weak for me to even consider a worthy opponent."

"Humph." Lyon crossed his arms as he glared at Gray. Gray settled into a traditional ice-make stance, legs spread wide with his fist in his palm. "**Ice-Make: Lance.**" Ice crackled around his hands, and took the form of sharp spears. They shot forward with an impressive speed, but Lyon raised one hand and cast a spell. "**Ice-Make: Snow Bird.**" Dozens of small winged birds flew forward and collided with the lances, shattering them upon impact. Many of the birds broke as well, but a few continued on course. Gray's eyes widened in surprise, and he dove to the side, narrowly avoiding them. Lyon prepared another spell. "This is for what you did to Ur. **Ice-Make: T-**" He was silenced by a flying sidekick to the midsection. Lyon grunted in pain, as he was sent tumbling to the ground. When he rose, he was met with Percy's livid face.

"Would you like to help now Storm?" Lyon asked, as he drew in a shaky breath.

"My pleasure." Storm disappeared into thin air and reappeared behind Percy, catching him off guard with a lightning covered fist to the cheek that sent the demigod flying.

Gray glared daggers at Lyon. "What were you saying before?"

"It's your fault Ur died." He raised his hand once more. "**Ice-Make: Snow Tiger.**" A ferocious beast of ice bounded forward, its icy fangs bared.

"Really?" Gray retorted, forming a shield of ice, blocking the tiger's advance, causing it to shatter. "You're the one that is mocking Ur's sacrifice by bringing back the very thing she gave her life to imprison."

Lyon fired off another spell, this time sending spears of ice hurtling towards Gray, at a much faster pace than Gray's version of the spell. They hit their target dead center, crashing into Gray's chest. Gray let out a pained shout, as he was knocked to the ground. "You're the reason she's dead. You thought that you could kill Deliora as a child! If you hadn't run off like an idiot, Ur wouldn't have had to save you by performing **Ice-Make: Shell**! And now I will avenge her by reviving Deliora and killing that beast! Something that you couldn't do," he said with a sneer.

Gray stood on shaky legs, panting heavily. Realizing that blood dribbled down his chin, he wiped it away with his fist. He squinted at Lyon, wincing in pain. Was it really his fault that Ur had died? She didn't have to use **Ice-Make: Shell**. There had to have been another way for her to beat the creature. At least that's what he told himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Percy was having some trouble with his opponent. In the few moments they had been fighting, Percy realized that he was an incredibly powerful lightning mage on par with or even stronger than Laxus. Percy and Storm stood about ten meters away from each other. Storm was sporting his cocky smirk once again, while Percy's mouth was set in a firm line. He had overheard Lyon and Gray's conversation and wasn't sure what to think. Ur was dead, which he realized made perfect sense. When they parted ways they had promised to keep in touch via lacrima, but that hadn't lasted long. He had always assumed it was because she had been busy, but know he knew better. And to hear that Gray was the reason she was dead..

He shook these thoughts from his head. He had a job to do right now, and it was no longer to bring back his guildmates. No, he'd avenge Ur's death by stopping Deliora's revival and if that failed, he'd kill the demon himself. Tugging on his necklace, his shield materialized on his arm. Dashing towards Storm, he threw his shield at the mage's head, but Storm performed a forward handspring, and with a lightning encased foot, he kicked the shield back at Percy. Percy quickly morphed his hands into rock and caught the shield, grunting due to the force of its impact. It spun in his hands for a few seconds, grinding against the rock before stopping. Percy put in on his arm and continued his assault by leaping forward. Storm shot balls of electricity at him as he approached, but Percy dodged each skillfully. Leaping into the air, he brought his foot down in a powerful axe kick. "**Earth Dragon's: Talon**!" His rock covered foot collided with Storm's arms, that were interlocked in an x-block. The mage's block didn't even falter, his smirk still spread smugly across his face. "Is that all you got?"

Percy grit his teeth. He channeled his magic into his foot once again, and small spikes sprouted forth, impaling Storm's arms. The lightning mage's smirk disappeared, and he let out a strangled shout. He sent electricity coursing through his arms, forcing the demigod to jump back. In mid-air Percy hurled his shield once again, which hit Storm in the stomach this time. The masked mage grunted in pain, and Percy, landing on the ground, went back on the jabbed at Storm's face, which the other mage grabbed easily. Percy threw another punch, and Storm managed to catch Percy's wrist. Before Storm could flip him over, Percy pulled Storm towards him and planted his feet on his chest. Using it as a backboard, he sprang backwards. Twisting his body in mid-air, Percy's cheeks and stomach swelled with magic. He expelled a tornado of sharp rocks and stones at Storm. The other mage was caught off guard and took the full brunt of the attack, kicking up a cloud of dust. When it finally cleared, Percy found himself staring at Storm who now sported a cracked mask. Out of a broken lense, he saw a cold azure eye.

This time Storm made the first move. Seeing the lightning mage rush at him, Percy aimed an elbow at his face, but Storm ducked under the blow and caught Percy in the face with a powerful punch, sending him into the air. "**Lightning Uppercut**!" Jumping into the air, Storm knocked him back with a kick and before the demigod could regain his bearings or hit the ground, Storm appeared above him and brought his hands together and slammed Percy into the ground with a hammer fist. The tiles of stone cracked upon impact. "**Raging Bolt!"** A bolt of lightning descended from the sky, striking the spot where Percy lay. When the lightning dissipated, Storm noticed a small trail of smoke rise out of the crater in the roof.

He grinned triumphantly, until he heard a quiet groan. He watched with awe as Percy rose shakily from the roof. His shirt was in tatters, revealing his lean and muscular chest and arms, both of which sported various burns courtesy of Storm. An old scar marred his chest, a long line of pale skin that stuck out like a sore thumb among his healthy tan. Wiping the blood that dribbled down his chin, Percy fell to one knee. Picking up a few broken pieces of debris, he shoved them into his mouth and scarfed them down. Feeling energy rush through his veins, he stood up once more. Settling into a fighting stance, his arms morphed into sharp spears. His sea-green eyes were dark and angry, resembling the churning and raging waves of the sea during a storm. Storm grinned, seeing Percy's expression. _'Maybe he'll pose a challenge now._' He allowed lightning to snake wildly around his body, forming an armor of sorts. He and Percy charged forward at the same time, both with fierce battle cries.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait!**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Fairy Tail or Percy Jackson.

* * *

Natsu tumbled down the steps of the temple, the ice around him clattering against them. After a short time, he landed on the ground unceremoniously with a thud. Standing up with some difficulty, he noticed that the shell of ice around him had not shattered yet. Grumbling to himself and cursing Gray, he tried to break the ice by doing a number of things. Rolling backwards on the ground, slamming himself against a tree, but to no avail. Giving up on it, he charged up the steps of the temple, ready to jump back into the fray despite the cumbersome movements of the ice. As he did so, he caught a glimpse of blue and a pair of wings flying in the direction of the village. Turning away from the temple, he started off towards the village.

* * *

A short while later, Lucy and Happy reached the village. Lucy quickly informed the chief of the approaching threat.

"We need a way to slow them down and stop them," Lucy said.

Moka raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't it be easier to use your magic and defeat them?"

Lucy shook her head. "I don't think so. I'd probably be outnumbered and even if I could win, I can't say how much damage there would be in your village."

"So what exactly are you going to do?"He asked, his eyebrows deeply furrowed in worry. How was one wizard going to help his village?

She smiled as a plan began to form in her mind. "Just leave it to me!"

Lucy's master plan turned out to be a deep pit dug by Virgo. She had gotten a few of the villagers to help with making the trap inconspicuous. It was placed at the main entrance of the village. She had a feeling that whoever was coming would be cocky enough to walk right through the entrance and into her trap. Asking the villagers to return to their homes, she took her place at the center of the village. From there, she could see the entrance perfectly, while watching the other side of the village at the same time. Happy stood beside her, snacking on a fish hidden in his green knapsack. In the distance, she could make out a round shape waddling towards them. Her fingers brushed against her keys as she watched it grow closer. Fingering Taurus's key, she let out a sigh of relief when she saw a mop of spiky pink hair.

"Natsu?" She called out.

"Hey Lucy!" He greeted with a toothy grin as he approached.

"Natsu," Lucy began in warning as she realized that he was headed straight for the pitfall. "Don't step directly inside the gates, it's a-"

The ground beneath the dragon slayer gave away and he was sent plunging into the pit. "Ow."

"Trap," Lucy finished. Sighing, she continued. "Get out of there Natsu. Lyon's minions could be here any minute."

Natsu groaned, but stood. He noticed that he felt much lighter, almost as if the ice had broken off of him. He let out a whoop of joy. "All right! That ice came off! Let's kick some minion ass Luce!" Using his fire magic as a thruster, he leaped up and out of the pit. "Let's do this Lucy!" He grinned held his hand out for a high-five.

She returned the gesture and the smile. "Yeah!"

* * *

Atop the temple, both Gray and Percy were locked in intense battles. Percy was furious and the way he fought reflected that. He was a whirlwind of stabs, slashes, and crushing blows, but Storm was every bit as skilled as he was. He would always block, dodge or counter Percy's attack, albeit with more difficulty than before. With the boost in power Percy had received from consuming his element, he was a stronger opponent. Each blow that he landed left a mark and those that didn't were still impressive displays of power. It appeared that Storm was slightly more powerful, but the demigod was even more determined to win than before.

Percy lunged forward with his fist poised and ready to strike. Storm spun around and lashed out with a kick, but Percy ducked under the blow. Percy swept Storm's legs out from under him, and he landed on the ground with a grunt. Percy reared his fist back and slammed it towards the ground, but the lightning mage reacted quickly and rolled out of the way, narrowly avoiding the ground shattering fist. Realizing that it almost hit his head, Storm grit his teeth angrily. Just who was this wizard, and who the hell did he think he was? These displays of power were growing irritating and it was time to end this. He came up out of his roll on one knee and thrust his palms outward, hurling a trident of lightning at Percy. "**Heavenly Halberd!**"

"**Earth Dragon's Roar**!" Percy fired a tornado of rocks at his opponent once again. The two attacks collided loudly, kicking up a large cloud of dust. Percy stood in the dust cloud warily, alert as he waited for Storm to make his next move. He could hear Lyon and Gray's battle rage on the other side of the roof. Straining his ears, he listened in on the fight.

"Why are you doing this? Ur wouldn't want this!" Gray shouted across the rooftop at Lyon.

"You have the gall to mention her name?" Lyon exclaimed indignantly. "You're the reason she's dead! You murdered her! And yet you don't seem to feel any guilt!" Lyon yelled, his black eyes burning with cold fire. Lyon raised a hand and a large boulder of ice streaked forward. It knocked into Gray, sending him crashing to the ground with a grunt of pain.

"Lyon," Gray said, getting up weakly. "Stop this, or I'll be forced to do it for you."

Lyon laughed. "You're in no position to talk like that Gray. I'm clearly superior. You're still using two handed Ice-Make magic." He sneered. "How pitiful. I've mastered one handed Ice-Make. I'll show you which is superior."

"**Ice-Make: Geyser**!" Gray slammed his palms into the ground. A moment later, jagged ice sprouted from the ground, enveloping Lyon. The ice was still as Gray watched it. He let out a sigh of relief. However, it was short lived as the ice blew apart, revealing Lyon unscathed.

He raised an arm, and a magic circle appeared. A dragon made of ice erupted out of the ground, sending Gray tumbling to the ground again. "That's why I'm resurrecting Deliora, Gray. To prove that I am more than just Ur's star pupil. As a child I only dreamed of surpassing her. You ruined that! After Ur's death I thought my dream of surpassing her had been dashed, that is until I had an idea. If I could defeat Deliora, a demon so strong Ur couldn't vanquish it, there'd be no question about it! Once I kill the demon I will have surpassed her! My dream will be a reality!" He grinned.

"That thing destroyed everything we cared about! You can't do this!" Gray pleaded.

"Can't do this?" Lyon raised an eyebrow. Once again, he sent small birds of ice flying at Gray. In his weakened state, he was too slow to dodge. Gray stumbled and was once again knocked aside by a nest of ice vipers that had leaped out of the ground striking him. He fell to the floor with a thud.

Percy winced sympathetically. From what his ears picked up, Gray was losing. Percy knew he had to get Gray out of there, but how? The only way was to beat Storm in a fight, and that was unlikely. Percy knew that best outcome for him in this situation would be a stalemate, but even that was a bit much to hope for. Maybe he could daze the lightning mage enough to escape with Gray. But what sort of magic would buy him enough time to do so? He found his thoughts returning to the journey he had made years ago. A plan soon formed in his head, but Percy knew that if he wanted it to work, he'd have to find Storm himself. Trying to ignore the battle of ice mages, Percy closed his eyes and strained his ears, listening for the sound of Storm's footsteps. He heard their light patter as he approached. Lifting his head up to the sky, he saw him cut through the dust cloud like a knife. He was spinning, electricity coursing all around him. "**Lightning Cutter**!"

Percy cursed under his breath when he saw the mage close in. '_I hope this works_.' Settling into a familiar stance, he placed his fist in his palm and held it out to the side of his body. Ice crackled around him, as a blue magic circle appeared. "**Ice-Make: Dome**!" Storm collided with the dome, lightning branching out as wild tendrils in the air. The dome cracked under the pressure, but he was unable to pierce it. Readying another spell, Percy fired his next attack. "**Ice-Make: Lance**!" Spears of ice raced forwards, passing through the air the same moment the dome disappeared. The lances hit their target dead on, slamming painfully into his stomach. Storm felt a rib or two crack, and let out a hiss of pain as he was thrown backwards through the air. Percy rushed after him and transformed his leg into a club and swung it with all his might. It hit Storm's forearms, that had been raised in an attempt to block the attack. It launched him through the roof of the temple and into the level below. Percy turned to Gray and Lyon's battle, where the ice mage was clearly losing. He was covered in cuts and bruises and was breathing heavily as he readied another spell.

Percy knew that if the two of them were going to make it out alive, he'd need to help Gray out. He and Storm were almost on the same level, but Gray and Lyon were not. Once Gray was out of the picture, their opponents would team up and he wasn't sure he could win a battle with both. Maybe if he could make it to the sea. On second thought, with an ice and lightning mage that was a bad idea. Making up his mind, he sprinted over to the hole in the roof. Casting another of the four ice-make spells he knew he covered the gaping hole with ice. "**Ice-Make: Floor**." He hoped it'd buy them enough time to escape with Gray. His ribs were on fire, but he ignored the pain as he ran into the other battle.

"**Earth Dragon's Piercing Needles**!" With a sweeping motion, he sent darts of razor-sharp rock in a crescent shaped wave at Lyon, catching the white-haired mage off guard. "**Earth Dragon's Club**!" Percy transformed his foot into a club, and with one sweeping motion, sent Lyon flying. Taking advantage of his dazed state, Percy helped Gray place his arm over his shoulder in support. Ignoring the icy glare that Gray sent his way, probably as a result of his wounded pride, Percy nudged Gray along and together they limped away from the battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy, Happy, and Natsu stood vigilant at the center of the village. They weren't sure if they would have enough time to rebuild the pit, so they had left the trap untouched. Still, they all watched the forest for signs of movement. So far they had seen nothing suspicious and were almost ready to call it quits. Natsu was growing more bored as the evening began to give way to the dark night sky. However, his eyes widened suddenly when a strange scent hit his nostrils. It smelled like a mouse, a human, and another scent that he couldn't place. The odor was sharp, irritating, and burned his nose and throat. His head snapped up to the sky. He could see the strange image of a girl with bright pink hair flying on the mouse's back. If the situation wasn't so serious he might have been on the ground rolling with laughter. In the paws of the mouse was a large bucket filled with a bright green liquid. Natsu knew immediately that this was the strange odor he had smelled.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted. "I need you and Happy to help me get the villagers to the center of the village. Look!" He pointed at the approaching rodent. He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Get to the center of the village!" He hollered at the top of his lungs. People began to rush out of their homes, detecting the urgency in Natsu's voice. Lucy echoed his call and split up with Happy to round up any villagers who hadn't emerged from their homes. Moments later, they were all gathered in the center of the village with the mouse and its rider right overhead. The three members of Team Natsu watched as the mouse tipped over the bucket, sending the hissing liquid right onto the village. Natsu leaped into the air. Flames ignited on both of his hands. "With the flames of my right hand and the flames of my left, put them together.." He slammed his hands together, creating a much larger fireball. Holding it over his head, he threw the massive ball of swirling flames. "**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame**!"It collided with the acid, creating a large explosion. A loud boom was heard across the village, as acid was blown outwards towards the villagers' homes. The acid dispersed and began to fall like raindrops onto their homes. It ate away at them, leaving them smoldering piles of ruin.

Lucy noticed the mouse swoop closer to the ground after its assault, most likely ready to come back for round two. Two figures leaped off of the mouse's back as it continued on its path towards the villagers. Reaching down to her hip, Lucy uncoiled her whip and sprinted towards the mouse. Reaching back with her whip, she let the it fly forward. It curled around the mouse's leg. Lucy couldn't help but grin at her success. The rider looked back at Lucy, her face twisted in a mix of shock and anger.

"Angelica! Shake her off!" She screeched.

Angelica the Mouse, obeyed the girl's command, but Lucy clambered up the rope of her whip and clung to the rodent's leg for dear life. The mouse's rider shouted out a command and Angelica turned, flying away from the village. Natsu watched as they flew away, high above the treetops, his mouth set in a firm line. Beside him, Happy spoke up.

"I'll go check on Lucy," Happy said, his back glowing as his wings materialized once again.

Natsu nodded. "Thanks, Happy. Be careful. I'll stay here with them."

He turned to face the two newcomers, his eyes narrowing. Bending his knees, he pushed off the ground lunging forward. Toby stared at him dumbly, not moving an inch. Rearing his head, Natsu smashed his forehead against Toby's, causing at the dog-like man to fall to the ground with a grunt of pain. Natsu twisted his body in mid-air, and unleashed a brilliantly hot stream of flames at Yuka. Landing on his feet softly, Natsu settled into a fighting stance, watching triumphantly as his flames enveloped Yuka.

However, soon the fire parted, revealing Yuka, completely unscathed. His eyes were shut, his bushy eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "A wizard who breathes fire. Surely you aren't the infamous Salamander, are you?" He opened his eyes. "I was once apart of a guild myself. Iron Rock Jura used to belong to the same guild."

Natsu ignored him, instead choosing to glance out of the corner of his eye at Toby, who had hopped back onto his feet, perfectly fine.

"Surely you've heard of Lamia Scale?" Yuka continued, smiling smugly. Natsu stayed silent and thrust his palms out to both sides, sending a wave of flames at Lyon's lackeys.

"Hey!" Yuka exclaimed in surprise, casting a blue wall before, neutralizing Natsu flames. Meanwhile, Toby leapt back, making the same startled noise a dog would. "Listen when I talk to you!" Yuka shouted angrily.

Natsu frowned. "Why? You think I care what guild you're from?" He said cooly. "I came here to help the village and you put them in danger." His onyx eyes flashed dangerously. "That makes you Fairy Tail's enemy, giving me more than enough reason to fight you."

Yuka grit his teeth angrily. "Hey Toby! Back away! I don't need you to take Salamander down!" Toby nodded, growling his consent. "Wave!" Yuka shouted, swiping his hand to the side. Natsu gathered flames in his palm and throwing them at the blue orb, but upon impact they dissipated. Natsu sent another stream of flames at Yuka, but the bushy browed mage swat it away as if it were a fly.

"The pulsing energy from my hand dispels magic," Yuka explained.

"So that's why my fire had no effect," Natsu muttered, eyeing the man with disdain. Natsu dashed forward, his fist coated with flames. Yuka blocked the attack easily with a barrier of blue energy. Natsu grit his teeth out of frustration. Letting the flames on his hand dissipate, he pushed his arm through the wave barrier. Pain shot up his arm, causing him to let out a strangled shout.

"You've put your arm in pure magic energy Salamander. You're flames are useless now that you're inside."

Natsu cackled, a sinister grin appearing on his face. Yuka took a step back, flinching. He stared at the dragon slayer with wide eyes.

"Thanks for giving me a great idea,"Natsu smiled. "**Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow**!" Flames roared to life on his elbow, acting as thruster, helping Natsu follow through with his punch. It hit Yuka in between the eyes with enough force that the mage crashed to the ground unconscious.

Then, Natsu turned around to face Toby, who grinned widely. "I'm stronger than Yuka. Check out my Mega Jellyfish Paralyzing Claws!" He held up his fingers, showing him nails that were elongated. They were sharp and dark green, and claw-like "You'll never guess what they do!"

"Paralyze you?" Natsu deadpanned.

Toby's eyes widened comically, his jaw dropping. "How'd you know?! You got ESP or something?"

Natsu shook his head. "No you're just really dumb."

Toby growled, and rushed forward, swiping at Natsu with his nails. "No one calls me dumb!" Natsu sidestepped, dodging the attack easily. Toby continued slashing at him furiously, still raving. "With the slightest touch you'll be paralyzed!"

Natsu continued dodging his blows, until an idea flickered within his brain."Hey man, you got something right here," Natsu said, tapping his temple.

Toby's brow furrowed in confusion. "Huh?" He reached up to touch the spot. The moment his nail touched his skin, a jolt of pain swept through his body, causing him to scream. A moment later the poison took root, paralyzing him, causing him to fall to the floor with a thud.

Natsu grinned.

* * *

Lucy held on for dear life as the gargantuan mouse flew through the air. Above her, sat the mouse's owner Sherry. The pinkette was shrieking orders at the mouse to shake Lucy off. Lucy dug her fingers into the mouse's coarse grey fur and held on tightly. The blonde wizard tried to think of some way to get the creature to land on the ground, but it was hard with the wind blowing heavily, causing her hair to constantly whip her face. She thought back to things that cause people to lose their concentration: loud noises, squeaking, poking, tickling, slapping. '_Wait tickling_!', she thought, grinning to herself. Slowly lowering herself down to lower portion of its leg. Running her fingers along the bottom of its foot. She heard it let out a squeak and shake with what she assumed was laughter. Lucy continued tickling the mouse, and soon it careened to the side and her eyes widened as the mouse began to plummet to the ground.

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and scrambled up the rodent's leg to avoid being squashed like a bug beneath the body. She could feel the wind rushing past, whipping her face. They crashed into the trees, and Lucy could hear the sounds of branches and vines snapping like twigs. Some of the pieces flew back and scratched her arms and legs, but they were small and didn't hurt very much. Soon, Lucy could feel that amount of resistance from the trees lessen and winced, bracing for impact. They hit the ground with a thud, dust kicking up in a cloud around them. A few moments later,Lucy rose from her spot on the ground with a groan, dizzy and disoriented after the fall. She thanked her lucky stars that the trees had slowed down the mouse's descent. She groaned, rubbing her head. "Where's that weird chick?"

Glancing up she found Sherry standing atop a mountain of rocks. Tears dripped down from her face onto the rocks below.

"Thanks to you, Lyon won't love me anymore!" She cried out hysterically. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "And look what you did to Angelica!"Her blue eyes snapped open, glaring daggers at Lucy. "I'll make you pay!"

Lucy stared her dead in the eye, her lips pressing into a thin line. "Bring it."

A pink magic circle appeared before Sherry. "Wood Doll!" Lucy heard a loud creaking noise behind her. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise and she turned around slowly, her eyes widening. She gasped. "The tree's alive!" The tree roared, and lashed out with an enormous hand. Lucy shrieked and dove to the side, crashing to the ground. The fist slammed into the ground, creating a mini crater where its fist once was. Lucy quickly stood up and pulled a key from her waist.

"**Open! Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus**!" Taurus leaped forward, mooing something about pretty ladies, as he sheared the tree in half with his massive axe.

Lucy grinned. "Nice work!"

"Why don't you reward me with a smoooch?" Taurus roared happily.

"You're a celestial wizard, huh?" Sherry asked, her lips twisting into a smirk. "You're about to find out why your kind don't like me very much."

"Really? I think I can already see why! Go Taurus!" She shouted, a small smile spreading across her face. Lucy knew this fight was going to be easy with Taurus on her side. This girl didn't even stand a chance.

Taurus charged forward, before halting in his tracks. Lucy frowned, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. She had no idea what had come over her spirit. She was given no time to mull over it due to Taurus swinging his axe at her. She dove out of the way with a shriek.

"Stop!" Lucy said as she tried to get up. She found that she couldn't as a pair of muscular white arms held her arms in place, pinning her to the ground. Lucy grunted and squirmed, trying to get free of his grasp. "Let go!"

"I'm sorry Miss Lucy," Taurus apologized, as he raised his fist. He looked at her, shame and fear mixed into his brown eyes. "I can't control my moovements!"

Lucy let out a slight whimper when she saw his fist. She flinched. "Remember our contract!"

Images flashed through the celestial spirit's mind. A pasture, the bright sun, Lucy's kind smile. He remembered thinking that any spirit would be lucky to serve her. Taurus' s grip faltered as Sherry's grip on his mind slipped away. He let out a long and agonizing moo.

"You gotta fight it Taurus!" Lucy cried out.

Taurus's fist flew, and Lucy squeezed her eyes tight bracing for a blow. But it never came. Opening her eyes, she saw Taurus's fist inches away from her face, his body illuminated in a soft golden glow. He faded away, back to the Celestial World. Lucy's mouth hung open in surprise as she stared at her hands in wonder. She couldn't believe it. She really had gotten stronger. A small smile appeared on her face.

Standing up, she unfurled her whip and glared at Sherry. "You better watch out! You're dealing with a wizard from Fairy Tail!"

* * *

Natsu stood with the villagers as they debated about what they should do now that their homes were in ruins. He barely paid any attention to them, and instead kept his gaze on the forest, watching and waiting, in case anyone else tried to attack what was left of the village. A few moments later, he saw the bushes rustle, and he ignited a fist, rushing towards the source of the noise. Just before he reached the bush, two figures emerged, one limping as he carried the other on his back. Squinting, Natsu realized that the two figures were his friends.

"Percy! Gray!" He rushed out to meet the two, immediately extinguishing the flame. "Are you alright?"

Percy winced, as he shifted Gray's weight across his back. "Yeah, but Gray isn't it great shape."

"Let me help you," Natsu said, taking Gray from Percy. He slung the ice mage over his shoulder and glanced at Percy. "You don't look so great either."

Percy grinned weakly. "I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all.." With that, he collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for any spelling and grammar errors. Anyway, the story will soon begin to deviate from the main Fairy Tail storyline. So that's something to look forward too! :) **


End file.
